Auf der Flucht
by Katzenauge
Summary: Seit 2 Jahren ist Draco nun schon auf der Flucht, weil er sie nicht töten konnte. Aber was passiert, wenn er ihr plötzlich wieder begegnet... DMxHG
1. Begegnung

Name: Auf der Flucht

Name des Autors: Katzenauge

Disclaimer: Mir gehört nix! Ihr kennt das ja

Rating: R - könnte in einigen Kapiteln etwas brutal werden

Zusammenfassung: Draco ist seit zwei Jahren auf der Flucht, weil er sie nicht töten konnte. Aber dann begegnet er ihr wieder...

Fehlt noch etwas? Ach ja, ich wünsche euch viel Spaß beim Lesen

**Kapitel 1**  
  
Er stand, verborgen in einem Tarnumhang, im Schutz eines Hauseinganges, die Augen misstrauisch auf die Straße gerichtet. Seit zwei Jahren war er nun auf der Flucht, verfolgt von beiden Seiten. Beide – die gute, sowie die schlechte Seite – wollten seinen Tod sehen. Für die Einen war er ein Verräter, für die Anderen ein Todesser.  
  
Normalerweise mied er Städte und Dörfer, aus Angst, dass jemand ihn erkannte. Seit zwei Jahren nun ging er kaum noch ein Risiko ein, war nach dem Schulabschluss wie ein Feigling geflüchtet und nur wegen ihr. Er schnaubte abfällig. Damals war er schon so gut wie in den Reihen des dunklen Lords aufgenommen worden. Er musste nur eine Aufgabe meistern.  
  
Flashback  
  
„_Das Einzige, was du tun musst, um dem dunklen Lord zu gefallen, ist, sie zu töten!"sprach sein Vater feierlich.  
  
Er kniete vor seinem Vater wie vor einem König. Bald würde er ihn stolz machen! Gespannt wartete er darauf, den Namen seines ersten Opfers zu hören. Es war wahrscheinlich nur ein widerliches Schlammblut.  
  
„Töte das Schlammblut Potters!"knurrte er heiser. Zu seinem Glück war sein Kopf gesenkt, als sich seine Augen vor Entsetzen geweitet hatten.  
  
Dabei wusste er noch nicht einmal den Grund. Er hasste Granger. Sie war ein Schlammblut. Schnell hatte er sich wieder unter Kontrolle. Er würde seine Aufgabe erledigen und dann dem dunklen Lord dienen.  
  
_Flashback Ende  
  
Eine leichte Aufgabe, tja, und er war gescheitert. Wegen ihr. Und jetzt lebte er wie ein Bettler und reiste von einem Ort zum Anderen, damit keiner seine Spur aufnehmen konnte.

Von der anderen Straßenseite hörte er ein Rascheln. Sofort spähte er in die Dunkelheit, den Zauberstab in seiner Hand. Aber es war nur eine Ratte, die auf der Suche nach etwas zu essen war.  
  
Seine Nerven waren zum Zerreißen gespannt. Es war keine gute Idee gewesen, die Stadt zu betreten, nur um sich etwas zu Essen zu besorgen. Die Todesser waren nämlich zahlreicher geworden und griffen jede Stadt an, sodass die Auroren kaum etwas unternehmen konnten.  
  
Der dunkle Lord wurde stärker und stärker. Vielleicht hätte er die Aufgabe erledigen sollen. Eine Gelegenheit hätte sich bestimmt ergeben. Dann würde er jetzt jedenfalls für eine Seite kämpfen und müsste sich nicht verstecken wie ein räudiger Hund.  
  
Sein Magen knurrte gefährlich. Er stieß seinen Atem aus und wagte sich hinaus. Niemand war auf den Straßen. Alle hatten Angst vor den Todessern, sodass sie sich schon vor Sonnenuntergang verbarrikadierten. Er trat aus der Gasse und blickte sich um. Er hörte lautes Lachen. Reflexartig presste er sich an die Wand und horchte in die Finsternis.  
  
„Bitte nicht!"wimmerte eine junge Frau.

Lachen folgte. Es mussten mindestens drei sein, die die Frau angriffen, vermutete er. Er wollte wieder in der Gasse verschwinden, als er einen Schmerzensschrei hörte.  
  
„Du verdammtes Schlammblut!"schrie einer der Männer.

Er hörte Schritte und zog sich in die Dunkelheit zurück, bis er schließlich wieder am Hauseingang stand. Seine Augen suchten die Umgebung ab. Die junge Frau stolperte, halb an der Wand abgestützt, die Gasse entlang, offensichtlich auf der Flucht vor den Männern.  
  
Der Mond, der sich gerade dazu entschieden hatte, hinter den Wolken hervorzutreten, beleuchtete die Szenerie. Erschrocken hielt er die Luft an, als er erkannte, um wen es sich handelte.

Er hatte sie zwar seit zwei Jahren, seit dem Abschlussball, nicht mehr gesehen, aber es bestand kein Zweifel. Sie war es.  
  
Flashback  
  
_Er betrat den Speisesaal. Fröhlichkeit und Ausgelassenheit sprangen ihm entgegen. Er sah sich mürrisch um. Vor drei Tagen hatte er seine Aufgabe bekommen und bis jetzt noch keine Gelegenheit gehabt, sie auszuführen. Sie fiel ihm sofort ins Auge, schon seit Jahren hätte er sie überall wiedererkennen können.  
  
Sie war ein Schlammblut und eine Freundin Potters. Er schnaubte abfällig und beobachtete sie unauffällig. Sie tanzte gerade mit dem Wiesel. _

_Ihre Haare waren hochgesteckt und entblößten einen zarten Hals. Das Abendkleid, das sie trug, harmonierte gut mit ihrer braunen Haut. Sie sah gut aus, dass musste sogar er zugeben. Aber sie war ein Schlammblut und verdiente es nicht zu leben.  
  
Seine Augen verengten sich immer mehr, als er sah, wie sie nicht nur mit Wiesel, sondern auch mit den anderen Jungen herumalberte. Ihr Gesicht war erhitzt, sodass sie mit einem Glas in der Hand nach draußen ging.  
  
Er nutzte die Gelegenheit und folgte ihr. Sie stand am Geländer, den Rücken ihm zugewandt, und streckte ihr Gesicht in den Himmel. Es war eine sternenklare Nacht. Er trat neben sie und blickte in die Dunkelheit.  
  
„Was willst du?"Ihre Stimme war feindselig, ja fast schon voller Hass. _

_„Ich genieße die Ruhe hier draußen. Darf ich nicht?"Er blickte sie nicht an. _

_Sie wandte sich ihm zu. „Oh, und das neben einem Schlammblut?" Sie zog spöttisch die Augenbrauen hoch.  
  
Er drehte sich mit einem Grinsen zu ihr um. „Vielleicht habe ich noch etwas mit dir vor?"Er spürte den Zauberstab an seiner Seite und tastete danach. _

_E__r bemerkte ihre Unsicherheit. Ihre Augen huschten ständig von ihm zur Tür, als erwöge sie, ob sie einen kleinen Sprint einlegen sollte. „Lass mich in Ruhe!"zischte Granger.  
  
Er trat näher an sie heran, während sie zurückwich. Dabei stieß sie versehentlich das Glas um, das auf dem Geländer stand. Fluchend bückte sie sich um die Scherben aufzusammeln. _

_Er dachte kurz daran, sie einfach hoch zu zerren und zum verbotenen Wald zu schleppen. Er musterte sie, als sie so vor ihm kniete.  
  
Plötzlich stieß sie einen leisen Schrei aus. Sie hatte sich geschnitten. Das Blut war rot und rein, genau wie seines. Ohne nachzudenken bückte er sich und nahm sanft die Hand von Granger. _

_Automatisch bewegte er den verletzten Finger zu seinem Mund und saugte zärtlich an der Wunde, die Augen dabei geschlossen. Die Welt schien stehen zu bleiben.  
  
Wenige Sekunden später realisierte er, was er getan hatte und ließ sie abrupt los. Entsetzt sahen sie sich in die Augen, bis er leise fluchend den Augenkontakt brach. _

_Diese bersteinfarbenen Augen hatten ihn fasziniert, obwohl er es nicht zugeben wollte. Er warf ihr noch einen wütenden Blick zu, ehe er aufstand und verschwand. Für immer...  
  
_Flashback Ende  
  
„Granger!"flüsterte er. Er sah sie. Sie hatte sich nicht verändert. Haare lösten sich aus dem Zopf, hingen ihr wirr ins Gesicht. Mit einer Hand hielt sie krampfhaft die Fetzen ihrer Bluse zusammen. Gleich wäre sie auf gleicher Höhe. Sollte er sie den Männern überlassen? Was würden sie mit ihr anstellen?  
  
Blitzschnell ergriff er Grangers Hand und zog sie mit einem Ruck in den Hauseingang. Schnell legte er den Tarnumhang um sie und drückte sie gegen die Wand, seine Hand auf ihren Mund gepresst. Sie versuchte sich zu wehren, ihn abzuschütteln und wegzulaufen.  
  
„Sei ruhig! Sonst erwischen sie uns!"zischte er in ihr Ohr. Tatsächlich verhielt sie sich ruhig, sodass er seinen Griff etwas lockerte. Angespannt lauschte er den Geräuschen in der Gasse, bis er die Schritte ausmachte, die leise wiederhallten.  
  
„Bist du sicher, dass sie hier entlang ist?"knurrte jemand.

„Ja!"grunzte ein anderer. Sie kamen näher.  
  
Instinktiv presste er sich an die junge Frau, als ob er sie mit seinem Körper vor den anderen abschirmen wollte. Die Wärme, die sie ausstrahlte, hatte er lange nicht mehr gefühlt. Eine seit zwei Jahren unbekannte Sehnsucht stieg in ihm auf, die er erfolgreich wieder unterdrückte.  
  
Er sah die Männer – vier an der Zahl – die an ihnen vorbei hasteten. Er atmete auf, verharrte aber immer noch in dieser Position, falls sie noch einmal umkehren sollten. Erst nach einer ganzen Weile löste er sich von ihr und nahm den Umhang ab.  
  
Ihre Augen weiteten sich. „Malfoy?" hauchte sie ungläubig.

Draco beachtete es nicht, sondern lugte um die Ecke nach den Männern. Er wusste, er hatte sich verändert.  
  
Nach zwei Jahren hätte kaum einer noch den Slytherin-Prinzen in ihm erkannt. Seine Haare waren länger geworden und verdreckt, ebenso wie seine Kleidung. Nichts erinnerte mehr an den alten Draco Malfoy. „Sie sind weg!" Er drehte sich zu ihr um.  
  
Sie nickte wie in Trance und streckte eine Hand nach ihm aus, als wollte sie seine Wange streicheln.  
  
Er verengte die Augen bedrohlich, sodass sie zusammenzuckte. So standen sie beide da und starrten sich an.

Draco war es, der das Schweigen brach. „Du solltest jetzt gehen, zu Potter und zu Wiesel. Sie vermissen dich bestimmt schon! Ein Wunder, dass du dich alleine überhaupt hierhin getraut hast!" Er konnte ein spöttisches Grinsen nicht unterdrücken.  
  
Sie verschränkte die Arme voreinander. Wenn er es nicht besser wüsste, hätte er ihren Gesichtsausdruck als trotzig empfunden. „Mehr hast du nicht zu sagen?"

Er sah sie erstaunt an. „Du willst also wirklich Konversation mit mir betreiben, Granger?"  
  
„Wieso bist du nach dem Abschlussball so plötzlich verschwunden?"

Er drehte sich um. „Das hier ist nicht der richtige Ort, um eine Unterhaltung zu führen!"Einen letzten Blick zu der Stelle, an der die Männer verschwunden waren. Dann trat er hinaus.  
  
„Was hast du vor?"In ihrer Stimme schwang Angst mit.

„Ich gehe! Wonach sieht es denn aus?" Sein Magen knurrte leise.

Granger packte ihn am Arm und zog ihn mit sich.

Völlig perplex ließ er es zu, bis sie die Straße erreichten. „Was soll das?"Er riss sich los.  
  
„Du hast Hunger!"meinte sie ungerührt.

Er wollte es nicht zugeben, aber er fühlte sich unwohl. Genau hier, wo sie standen, gaben sie nämlich eine perfekte Zielscheibe ab.  
  
Sie zog ihn ohne Kommentar weiter auf die andere Straßenseite und eilte mit ihm durch die Nacht. Kurz darauf blieb Granger stehen und öffnete eine Tür. Misstrauisch starrte er in die Finsternis. Was, wenn es eine Falle war?

---

So, ehrliche Antwort: Soll ich weiterschreiben? Und wenn ja, erwarte ich mindestens 5 Reviews! Fangen wir mal klein an, irgendwann wird es sich steigern...

---


	2. Hermiones Flucht

---

Tja, vor der Geschichte erst die Reviews! 16 Stück! Wow, nur weiterso und ich werde die Geschichte so weit ausdehnen, wie es geht!

An Monja: Du tust wirklich alles? Hm, da fällt mir bestimmt etwas passendes ein...

An Nightfall: Mein großes Problem ist, dass ich so gut wie immer an solchen Stellen aufhöre! Ich bekomme teilweise dadurch Drohungen! Aber es garantiert wenigstens, dass die Leser auf das nächste Kapitel warten gg! Alles Taktik

An Teufelsweib: Ich hoffe auch, dass die Story gut wird! Hoffentlich gefällt sie euch dann auch weiterhin...

Danke an Tina, Tishean, Biene, Kleene, Julie, Psychojani, Tabea, Joey, wolvy, italia honey, Tawiga, moin!

---

Kapitel 2

Irgendwann hatte er sich schließlich dazu durchgerungen, ihr zu folgen. Sie gingen einen langen schäbigen Flur entlang. Früher hätte er die Nase gerümpft, heute empfand er es als normal. Sie betraten eine kleine Wohnung.

„Setz dich doch!"Granger wies auf einen Stuhl. „Ich werde sehen, was es hier noch zu essen gibt."Dann verließ sie den Raum.

Draco starrte ihr hinterher. Eigentlich sollte er jetzt verschwinden, bevor die junge Frau zurückkam. Aber sein Magen knurrte.

Sie kam wieder und stellte ihm Brot, Käse und Wurst hin. „Mehr gibt es leider nicht!"meinte sie entschuldigend.

Er winkte ab und griff gierig zu. Als der erste Hunger gestillt war, blickte er auf. „Wohnst du hier?"

„Nur kurz! Ich reise so schnell wie möglich weiter. Es ist die alte Wohnung einer Freundin."Ihr Blick wirkte traurig. „Sie ist getötet worden. Von Todessern."flüsterte sie. „Vor ihnen bin ich auch auf der Flucht!"

Draco zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Wer sagt dir, dass ich kein Todesser bin?"

Sie ging lächelnd auf ihn zu und nahm seinen Arm. Ihre Berührung war nur sanft, als sie seinen Ärmel hochschob und blasse Haut sichtbar wurde, an der bei Todessern das Mal lag. „Darum!"

Er verharrte kurz, ehe er verärgert den Arm wegzog.

„Wo warst du die ganzen zwei Jahre?"fragte sie, während sie versuchte, Blickkontakt herzustellen.

Wütend funkelte er sie an. „Was geht es dich an, Granger?" Er widmete sich einer weiteren Scheibe Brot und beachtete sie nicht mehr.

Seine Gedanken kreisten in seinem Kopf. Er musste so schnell wie möglich von hier verschwinden, falls die Kopfgeldjäger seine Fährte fanden. Er durfte nicht zu lange an einem Ort verweilen.

Er spürte den fragenden Blick Grangers auf sich und versuchte sie zu ignorieren.

„Kannst du nicht Potter oder Wiesel mit deinen Blicken nerven?"fragte er nach einer Weile. „Das ist ja unerträglich!"

Sie senkte den Blick und starrte auf den Tisch. Ihre Hände zitterten, sodass sie sie im Schoß barg, damit er es nicht sehen konnte.

Aber er hatte es längst bemerkt. Stirnrunzelnd fragte er sich, ob die Beiden tot waren. Zum ersten Mal musterte er die junge Frau eingehender. Sie sah nicht viel besser aus als er, wie er feststellte.

Ihre Kleidung war genauso schmutzig und verdreckt, genau wie ihre Haare und ihre Haut. Es schien, als wäre sie auf der Flucht. Nur der kleine Armreif war in einem reinen Silber und passte so gar nicht zu ihrer Erscheinung.

Er konnte sich gut vorstellen, dass sie hübscher geworden war, wenn der ganze Dreck erst mal abgewaschen war. Er fragte sich nicht zum ersten Mal, ob er es wirklich bereute, sie nicht getötet zu haben. Und wie immer war er sich nicht sicher.

„Weißt du..."begann sie mit leiser, zittriger Stimme.

Überrascht sah Draco auf. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass sie ein Gespräch anfangen wollte.

„Ich habe Harry und Ron schon seit zwei Jahren nicht mehr gesehen!" Sie blickte weiterhin starr auf die Tischplatte.

Seit zwei Jahren? Also nach dem Abschlussball. Was war geschehen?

---

Sie blickte ihn nicht an, sondern starrte auf ihre Finger, die nervös mit der Tischdecke spielten. Jetzt, wo Draco Malfoy vor ihr saß, kamen die Erinnerungen wieder, die sie so gut verdrängt hatte, stürmten auf sie ein und ließen die Wunden, die – so glaubte sie – schon völlig verheilt waren, wieder aufbrechen.

--

Flashback

Sie war in Hogsmeade. Es war schon dunkel. Ihre Schritte hallten auf der Straße wider. Ansonsten senkte sich Stille um sie herum. Eine Gänsehaut lief ihre Wirbelsäule hinunter, als sie das Gefühl hatte, beobachtet zu werden.

Warum hatte sie sich bereit erklärt, noch etwas in der Stadt zu besorgen? Sie rieb sich über ihre Arme und ließ ihren Blick misstrauisch schweifen.

Als sie nichts entdecken konnte, schüttelte sie nur den Kopf. „Reiß dich zusammen, Hermione! Du bildest dir das Ganze nur ein!"Seufzend begab sie sich in den Buchladen, um den dicken Wälzer für Harry abzuholen.

Der Verkäuferin noch einmal zulächelnd ging sie wieder. Es war menschenleer als sie den Rückweg antrat. Dicke, schwere Wolken verdeckten den Mond, sodass fast alles in Dunkelheit gehüllt war.

So entdeckte sie die schwarze Gestalt zu spät, die sich ihr in den Weg stellte. Sie wollte an ihm vorbei, aber er ließ es nicht zu. Er stieß sie zurück, sodass sie hart auf dem Boden landete.

Schnell zog Hermione ihren Zauberstab.

Aber es war zu spät.

„Expelliarmus!"

Ihr Zauberstab flog ihr aus der Hand.

Die dunkle Gestalt trat näher an sie heran und streifte seine Kapuze ab. Es war ein Mann Mitte zwanzig. Mit einem fiesen Grinsen richtete er seinen Zauberstab auf sie. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass es so leicht ist, dich zu töten!"

Sie wich kriechend zurück, die Augen starr auf den Todesser vor sich gerichtet. „Was... was willst du?"

„Dich töten!"zischte der Mann. Seine Augen funkelten bedrohlich. „Avada..."

„Expelliarmus!"

Der Todesser wurde entwaffnet. Kurz darauf tauchten Snape und Dumbledore auf.

„Was geht hier vor?"

Hermione zitterte am ganzen Körper, unfähig, dem Tränkemeister zu antworten. Sie war nur knapp dem Tod entronnen.

Flashback Ende

--

Ihre Finger spielten weiterhin nervös mit der Tischdecke, während sie ihm davon erzählte. Dabei hatte sie noch nicht einmal eine Ahnung, warum sie es überhaupt preisgab.

Und ausgerechnet ihm, ihrem Erzfeind aus der Schule. Sie hatte in den letzten zwei Jahren mit so gut wie keiner Person großartig Kontakt gehabt.

„Der Todesser wollte dich also töten!"durchbrach Malfoys Stimme die Stille.

Sie nickte und wagte einen raschen Blick nach oben. Die Miene ihres Gegenübers war nachdenklich, die Stirn gerunzelt.

„Und darum bist du hier?"Er blickte sie an.

Hermione biss sich auf die Lippen. „Voldemort will mich tot sehen!" flüsterte sie. „Der Todesser hat es verraten. Nach ihm wären andere gekommen."

„Warum will er dich tot sehen?"

Überrascht sah sie ihn an. „Ich dachte, du wüsstest den Grund?"

---

Er starrte sie schockiert an. Sie konnte doch nicht wissen, dass er sie umbringen sollte. Woher sollte sie es wissen? Nein, sie konnte es nicht wissen.

„Für dich müsste der Grund doch klar sein, oder nicht? Immerhin bin ich eine Freundin von Harry!"Sie senkte ihre Stimme.

Erleichtert atmete er aus. Also wusste sie doch nichts von seinem alten Auftrag. „Das liegt auf der Hand."meinte er.

Sie lächelte ihn gezwungen an. „Es ist nicht der einzige Grund, warum ich sterben sollte."

Und schon wieder breitete sich Angst in ihm aus, als sie ihn mit einem nachdenklichen Gesichtsausdruck musterte.

„Laut dem Todesser hatte einer der Seher Voldemorts eine Vision."

„Eine Vision?"echote Draco überrascht.

Sie nickte. „Eine Vision von mir! Es muss etwas Wichtiges gewesen sein, sodass sie nun schon seit zwei Jahren hinter mir her sind." Sie blickte wieder auf den Tisch.

„Warum gehst du nicht zu Potter oder Wiesel, sie beschützen dich?"fragte er spöttisch.

Sie winkte mit ihrer rechten Hand, an der der silberne Armreif glitzerte. „Darum!"

---

Da ich 16 Reviews bekommen habe und ich gnädig bin, weil ja Sommer, also Urlaub und so, ist, erwarte ich nur FÜNFZEHN Reviews! Danke!

---


	3. Der Armreif

_Reviews:_

_An ItaliaHoney: Hat jetzt etwas länger gedauert, sorry! Aber nur durch eure Reviews treibt ihr mich zum schreiben..._

_An Sunny: Ah, wieder eine süchtige, die ALLES tun würde für das nächste Kapitel..._

_An Tishean: Falls du meine anderen Geschichten nicht gelesen hast, muss ich dir mitteilen, dass Kapitel meistens mit so einem Ende enden... Dann bin ich mir nämlich sicher, dass man das nächste Kapitel auch lesen wird gg_

_An Kissymouse: Über die Vision, die der Seher hatte, wird in den späteren Kapiteln noch etwas erwähnt. Vorher verliere ich kein Wort darüber, sonst ist die ganze Geschichte schon erzählt... Und was aus Hermione und Draco wird? Nun, lass dich überraschen..._

_An Biene: Ja, ich bin etwas sadistisch veranlagt, musst du wissen..._

_An Amruniel: Natürlich bin ich anspruchsvoll! Ha! Ich hoffe, du liest meine Geschichte auch weiterhin mit soviel Interesse und balsamierst mich mit Komplimenten... Ich finde es immer gut, wenn_ _mir meine Leser nicht verloren gehen!_

_An precios-blood: Schon süchtig????_

_Danke auch an Anni, Stella dubh, Bdw, Kaya Unazuki, Hexi, Joey, baby_

**Kapitel 3**

Fassungslos starrte er auf den Armreif. „Darum?"hakte er nach. Er konnte es nicht glauben. Was war an einen Armreif so wichtig, dass sie nicht bei Potter und Wiesel war?

Hektisch stand Granger auf und starrte aus dem Fenster.

Nur nebenbei registrierte er, dass es angefangen hat zu schneien. Dicke Schneeflocken fielen vom Himmel und bedeckten die Erde.

„Darum?"wiederholte er seine Frage und starrte Granger an. Warum antwortete sie ihm nicht? Erst machte sie ihn neugierig und dann hörte sie einfach auf.

Die junge Frau nickte einmal und drehte sich um. Sie verschränkte ihre Arme vor der Brust. „Nachdem ich angegriffen wurde, hat Dumbledore mich in Sicherheit gebracht. Fernab von Harry und Ron sollte ich in einem Haus leben, durch einen Geheimniswahrer geschützt."Ihre Stimme wurde leiser. „Es war eine junge Frau, höchstens dreißig Jahre alt, eine Aurorin."

Er runzelte die Stirn. Warum war sie dann hier, wenn sie doch in Sicherheit war?

„Ein halbes Jahr war ich sicher. Aber dann wurde die Aurorin angegriffen und getötet. Dadurch konnten die Todesser mich sehen. Ich weiß immer noch, nicht woher sie wussten, dass ich dort war. Vielleicht haben wir einen Spion in unseren Reihen, ohne dass wir es wussten."

Draco zuckte die Achseln. Und selbst wenn es so wäre, was ginge es ihn an? Er war nur neugierig auf Grangers Geschichte.

„Ich... ich wurde zu Voldemort gebracht. Dort wurde ich..."Sie verstummte, hatte die Augen geschlossen.

„Dort wurdest du – was?"Draco ließ seine Stimme emotionslos klingen, so wie er von seinem Vater erzogen wurde. Niemals Gefühle zeigen! Gefühle bedeuten Schwäche! Schwäche bedeutet Tod!

Granger sah auf. Deutlich konnte er den Schmerz in ihren Augen sehen, der sich wie ein Brandfeuer ausbreitete. Er schluckte. Im nächsten Moment waren ihre Augen wieder matt, der Ausdruck verschwunden.

„Schließlich hat Voldemort persönlich mir den Armreif umgelegt."

Dracos erster Gedanke war, dass sie ihm etwas verschwiegen hatte. Sie hatte den Satz nicht zu Ende gesprochen. Was hatten die Todesser mit ihr gemacht? Sein zweiter Gedanke war, warum der dunkle Lord ausgerechnet Granger ein Schmuckstück umlegte.

Warum schien sie so wichtig zu sein? „Und was hat es mit diesem Armreif auf sich?"fragte er gelangweilt, obwohl es ihn brennend interessierte. Er kannte so einen Armreif nicht. Sein Vater hatte so etwas nie erwähnt.

Sie lachte bitter, während sie unbewusst über den Reif rieb. „Sobald ich auch nur ansatzweise Magie verwende, weiß Voldemort, wo ich bin und kann in sekundenschnelle Todesser schicken, um mich zu holen."

Der Blonde zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Schön und gut! Aber warum hast du dir nicht ohne Magie den Weg zu Potter und Wiesel erkämpft?"

Sie ließ sich auf den Stuhl fallen und vergrub ihr Gesicht in den Händen. „Sollte ich in Harrys Nähe kommen, wird Voldemort das merken!"

Draco saß wie erstarrt da, musterte die junge Frau, die fast genauso lange auf der Flucht war wie er.

„Nur mit Glück und Hilfe von Blaise Zabini konnte ich fliehen. Seitdem bin ich auf der Flucht vor Todessern!"

* * *

Sie konnte ihn nicht ansehen. Ihre Hände zitterten. Sie hoffte, er bemerkte es nicht. Sie biss sich auf die Lippen. Sie hatte Angst, Angst vor der Zukunft. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie zu Malfoy, der sie in Gedanken versunken musterte.

Sie hatte ihm nicht alles gesagt, konnte es auch nicht, weil sie sich schämte. Was würde er von ihr denken, wenn er alles wüsste? Sie schüttelte den Kopf, um den Gedanken aus ihrem Kopf zu verbannen. Sie wollte selber nicht daran denken, was ihr widerfahren war.

Sie hörte, wie Malfoy aufstand.

Fragend blickte sie ihn an.

Ein höhnisches Lächeln bildete sich auf seinen Zügen, während er sie musterte. „Jetzt, wo ich meine Neugier gestillt habe, werde ich gehen! Es wird höchste Zeit, dass ich von hier wegkomme!"

Ihre Augen weiteten sich. „Bitte, bleib!"flüsterte sie, noch ehe sie es hinunterschlucken konnte. Es tat so gut, jemanden zu haben, den man kannte, mit dem man reden konnte. Auch wenn es nur der ehemalige Erzfeind war.

Seine Augenbrauen schossen in die Höhe. „Warum sollte ich bleiben? Welchen Anlass gibt es?"Er ging einen Schritt auf sie zu. „Was bietest du mir denn dafür, dass ich hier bleibe?"Er fuhr mit seinen Augen ihren Körper hinab.

Hermione fühlte sich unwohl in ihrer Haut. Sie konnte diesen abschätzigen, fast schon lüsternen Blick Malfoys nicht ertragen. Stolpernd wich sie vor ihm zurück. Eigentlich wollte sie stehen bleiben und ihm trotzig ins Gesicht sehen. Aber das schaffte sie schon lange nicht mehr.

Ihre Abwehr war gebrochen. Angst breitete sich in ihr aus, während sie die kühle Wand in ihrem Rücken fühlte. Mit einer fahrigen Bewegung wischte sie sich den Angstschweiß von der Stirn, während ihre Augen Malfoy verzweifelt baten, nicht näher zukommen.

„Angst, Granger?"Seine Stimme vibrierte, als er lasziv näher trat.

Sie sah sich nach einer Fluchmöglichkeit um. Es war aussichtslos. Sie konnte nichts tun, während er immer näher kam.

„Lass das, Malfoy! Bitte!"

* * *

Er hielt abrupt inne, als er bemerkte, wie verängstigt Granger in der Ecke kauerte. Entsetzen keimte in ihm auf, als ihm bewusst wurde, was er gerade tun wollte. Er hatte den Wunsch gespürt, sie zu besitzen.

Er starrte in die bernsteinfarbenen Augen, die ihn schon vor zwei Jahren so fasziniert hatten. Sie waren vor Angst geweitet. Ihr ganzer Körper zitterte. Fluchend drehte er sich um und ging, zwang sich dazu, langsam zu gehen, damit es nicht allzu sehr nach Flucht aussah.

Erst als er auf der Straße stand, lehnte er seinen Kopf gegen die kalte Wand und atmete einmal tief durch. Der Schnee fiel stetig, sodass er schon nach kurzer Zeit eine feine Schicht auf Kopf und Schulter hatte. Er lenkte seine Gedanken zu dem gerade Geschehenen. Er hatte noch nie einer Frau Gewalt angetan.

Und Beinahe hätte er die Beherrschung verloren. Er, Draco Malfoy! Er schnaubte leise und versuchte sich wieder zu beruhigen. Schon zum zweiten Mal wusste er nicht, was er getan hatte, geschweige denn, warum. Er starrte in den dunklen Himmel, der nur vom Mond etwas beleuchtet wurde.

Er warf noch einen letzten Blick zum Fenster, ehe er sich umdrehte, um wieder zu verschwinden. Er musste gehen, da es nicht lange dauern würde, bis die Kopfgeldjäger hier waren und seine Fährte fanden.

Und dann hörte er den Schrei, Grangers Schrei. Er stürmte durch den Hauseingang in die kleine Wohnung, dann ins Zimmer, seinen Zauberstab gezückt. Keine Sekunde zu früh, als er bemerkte, dass die Kopfgeldjäger schon hier waren. Es waren zwei. Der Größere von ihnen hielt gerade Granger fest.

Draco zögerte nicht lange. „Stupor!"Der Kleinere wurde gegen die Wand geschleudert und blieb besinnungslos liegen. Dann wandte er sich dem zu, der Granger schützend als Schutzschild vor sich hielt.

„Lass den Stab fallen oder ich bringe die Kleine hier um!" zischte der Todesser.

Draco zuckte nur die Achseln. „Und wenn, was soll es? Sie ist nur ein Schlammblut!"Er bemerkte, wie sich die Augen der jungen Frau schockiert weiteten. War es, weil er sie _Schlammblut_ genannt hatte oder weil er gesagt hatte, dass es ihm egal wäre, was mit ihr passierte? Er konnte es nicht genau sagen.

Ein fieses Lächeln umspielte die Lippen des Todessers. „Ich kann sie also töten, ja?"Er fuhr mit einer Hand durch ihre Haare, ehe er daran zog, sodass ihr Kopf in den Nacken ruckte. Ihr feiner Hals wurde sichtbar. Der Todesser strich mit seinem Zauberstab über ihre Halsschlagader.

Der Blonde musste sich zusammenreißen, um keine Reaktion zu zeigen. Gelangweilt starrte er sie an. „Bitte, tu dir keinen Zwang an."Er setzte sich demonstrativ auf den Stuhl, legte seinen Zauberstab neben sich auf den Tisch und verschränkte die Arme.

Verblüfft lockerte der Todesser den Griff etwas. Genau diesen Moment nutzte Hermione, um ihm ihren Ellenbogen in die Rippen zu stoßen. Der Todesser keuchte auf und ließ sie los.

Blitzschnell griff Draco nach seinem Zauberstab und verwendete den gleichen Spruch wie bei dem anderen. Ohne darauf zu warten, ob der Todesser nun bewusstlos war oder nicht, machte Draco einen Satz nach vorne und umklammerte Grangers Handgelenk. Dann zerrte er sie nach draußen, wo der Schnee immer noch dicht und viel fiel.

Um die Ecke hielt er an und zog die ehemalige Gryffindor zu sich heran in eine Umarmung. Er spürte ihren schnellen Herzschlag, als er sie an sich presste. Dann apparierte er, in der Hoffnung, dass die Kopfgeldjäger ihnen nicht so schnell folgen konnten.

* * *

So, ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen!


	4. Panik

_---_

_Reviews  
An Kaya Unazuki: Bei Merlin, ich bin ja so gerührt! Nie hätte ich gedacht, dass ich ihn bekommen könnte! Es kam so überraschend. Ich habe keine Rede vorbereitet. Ich weiß gar nicht, was ich sagen soll... _

_An Prescious-blood: Was passiert eigentlich, wenn meine Geschichte vorbei ist und du von deiner Sucht nicht geheilt bist gg_

_An Amruniel: Und da sieht man es mal wieder: Man darf von Männern keinen Schmuck annehmen. Es führt immer ins Chaos..._

_An Teufelsweib: Sie müssen noch viele Abenteuer überstehen, bis sie endlich glücklich in den Sonnenuntergang reiten! Ach, darauf warte ich schon die ganze Zeit..._

_An Bdw: Solche Cliffs erhöhen die Spannung... Ach, und ich bin sadistisch veranlagt..._

_An ItaliaHoney: 100 Kapitel? Ob ich DAS schaffe?_

_An Thu: Ich hoffe, ich kann deine Neugier mit jedem Chapter etwas mehr stillen! Oder immer neue Fragen aufwerfen... gg_

_An Kissymouse: Meine Güte, so viele Fragen! Aber wer mich kennt, weiß, dass ich wichtige Fragen nicht immer eindeutig beantworte! Möchtest du trotzdem irgendwelche Antworten und dann daran herumrätseln, was ich damit gemeint habe gg_

_Danke auch an Sunnylein, beckamfan, anyjule, darklayka, Hannah und Stella! Und natürlich darf ich auch hier nicht die Schwarzleser vergessen, die es immer wieder versäumen mir eine Review zu schreiben..._

**Kapitel 4**

Kaum hatte sie wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen, stieß sie sich von Draco weg. Ihre Augen waren angstgeweitet, während sie ihn anstarrte. Ihr Körper zitterte.

Draco musterte sie nur kurz, um festzustellen, ob mit ihr alles in Ordnung war, dann drehte er sich suchend um. Er war außerhalb von London appariert. Es fröstelte ihn kurz, sodass er schützend die Schultern hochzog. Dann drehte er sich zu Granger um. Ihre Augen waren immer noch voller Angst. Ihr Körper zitterte leicht.

Er verengte kurz die Augen, als er sich fragte, was mit ihr passiert war. Aber sie würde es ihm nicht sagen. Dafür waren sie jahrelang nur Feinde gewesen. Aber was sollte er jetzt mit ihr machen? Eigentlich hatte er keine Lust, Babysitter zu spielen. Granger jedoch brauchte Schutz, sonst wäre sie verloren und schneller tot, als ihr bestimmt lieb war.

Er konnte sie schlecht einfach hier stehen lassen. Sie war eine zu leichte Beute für die Todesser, wenn sie keine Magie anwenden konnte. Ein leiser Seufzer entkam ihm. Es blieb ihm keine Wahl. Für die nächste Zeit hatte er also Gesellschaft.

„Wollen wir?"fragte er.

Ihre Augen weiteten sich. Erst schien sie überrascht zu sein. Dann aber breitete sich Erkenntnis aus, bevor sie zögernd nickte.

Sie stapften durch den Schnee, der hoch und dick lag, sodass sie knietief darin standen. Granger ging hinter ihm. Durch einen schnellen Blick bemerkte er, dass sie zitterte. Er verengte seine Augen, als er abrupt stehen blieb. Granger, die das nicht mitbekommen hatte, stolperte in ihn herein und landete unsanft im Schnee.

Er drehte sich mit hochgezogenen Brauen um. „Kannst du deine Augen nicht offen halten?"schnarrte er.

Ihre Augen waren offen und starrten ihn an. Große, bernsteinfarbene Augen, die ihn in seinen Bann zogen.

Ohne es zu merken streckte er eine Hand aus, um ihr aufzuhelfen. „Komm! Ich helfe dir!"Seine Stimme klang sanft, nicht so wie üblich.

Sie blinzelte überrascht, machte aber keine Anstalten die Hand zu ergreifen. „W... was?"

Er bemerkte sofort, wie ihre Finger sich in den Schnee krallten.

Er ließ seine Hand sinken, als er begriff, was er gerade tun wollte. „Steh auf! Wir haben nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit!"zischte er, drehte sich um und ging, überließ es ihr, sich aufzurappeln um ihm zu folgen.

Schon kurz darauf hörte er den Schnee unter Grangers Schuhen knirschen und sie leise fluchen.

Nach wenigen Schritten blieb er grinsend stehen und drehte sich um. Er musterte sie. Sie trug nur eine dünne Bluse. Ihr Umhang musste noch in der Wohnung sein. Sie hatten ihn bei der überstürzten Flucht vergessen.

Mit einem Seufzer zog er sich seinen Umhang aus. Er trug – Merlin sei Dank – noch warme Kleidung darunter. „Hier!" sagte er und versuchte, nicht in ihre Augen zu sehen. „Dir ist bestimmt kalt!"

Dankbar nahm sie den Umhang entgegen und brachte ein zitterndes Lächeln zustande.

-

Drei Tage vergingen, in denen sie umhergestreift waren und ab und zu apparierten, damit man ihre Spur nicht so schnell folgen konnte. Nun saßen sie in einer Höhle, von der Außenwelt abgeschottet, vor einem Feuer.

Beide streckten ihre kalten Hänge gegen die Wärme. Aus den Augenwinkeln musterte Draco die Braunhaarige. Irgendetwas verheimlichte sie. Sie benahm sich manchmal wirklich seltsam, so als hätte sie Angst vor seinen Berührungen. Die ganzen Tage hatten sie kaum ein Wort miteinander gesprochen, waren nur stumm nebeneinander hergelaufen.

„Warum bist du eigentlich auf der Flucht?"fragte Granger leise. Sie starrte ihn nicht an. Das Feuer hatte ihre Aufmerksamkeit.

Draco verengte seine Augen. „Was geht es dich an?"

Sie zuckte unbestimmt mit den Achseln. „Ich würde es gerne wissen!"

Er war hin und her gerissen, ob er es wirklich erzählen sollte. Aber er konnte ihr nicht sagen, dass er sie töten sollte und es nicht geschafft hatte. „Ich sollte nur ein Schl..."Er stoppte kurz. „...eine Muggelgeborene töten. Ich habe es nicht gemacht!" meinte er tonlos.

Granger sah auf, fing seinen Blick geschickt mit ihren bernsteinfarbenen Augen ein. „Kanntest du sie?"

Er zögerte. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf. „Nein!"

Sie zog ihre Augenbrauen in die Höhe. „Wirklich nicht?"fragte sie skeptisch.

Es war, als könnte sie seine Lüge sehen. Er wollte wieder ins Feuer schauen, aber ihre Augen schafften es mühelos, ihn zu fesseln. Er schüttelte den Kopf und blieb stumm, aus Angst, er könnte ihr sonst die Wahrheit sagen.

„Irgendwie glaube ich dir nicht!"meinte sie und beugte sich vor. Prüfend blickte sie in seine Augen.

„Tu, was du nicht lassen kannst!"meinte er. Seine Stimme hörte sich hoch und schrill an. Er atmete einmal tief durch, bevor er sich wieder unter Kontrolle hatte. „Ich werde dir nicht mehr sagen!" Dann riss er sich von ihren Augen los und blickte starr ins Feuer.

„Warum sagst du es mir nicht?"fragte sie sanft.

Er blickte nicht auf. „Du hast doch auch Geheimnisse, oder?"schnarrte er. „Also lass mich in Ruhe!"

Sie zuckte nur die Achseln. „Dann eben nicht!"murmelte sie und legte sich hin. Sie zog den Umhang über ihren Körper um sich noch mehr zu wärmen, und schloss die Augen.

---

Sie konnte nicht schlafen. Die Kälte durchdrang ihren Köper, sodass es unmöglich war, in das Land der Träume zu gehen. Sie zitterte und ihre Zähne klapperten. Unbewusst streckte sie ihren Körper Richtung Feuer.

Aber die Wärme schien sie nicht zu erreichen. Sie hielt die Augen die ganze Zeit geschlossen, da sie Malfoy nicht sehen wollte. Er fror wahrscheinlich nicht, hatte doch selber ein Herz aus Eis.

Jedenfalls hatte sie das immer gedacht. Und jetzt? Er sollte eine Muggelgeborene töten, und hatte es nicht geschafft! Hieß es da nicht, dass auch in ihm etwas Gutes steckte, dass sein Herz nicht ganz aus Eis war, wie sie immer geglaubt hatte?

„Dir ist kalt!"meinte Malfoy nach einer Weile.

Zögernd schlug sie die Augen auf und stellte fest, dass der Blonde sie die ganze Zeit beobachtete. Unangenehm fühlend zog sie den Umhang fester um ihren Körper. Sie konnte es nicht leiden, wenn man sie anstarrte.

Ein ängstliches Gefühl kroch dann durch ihren Körper. Sie fühlte sich so immer wie eine Beute, die von der Schlange begutachtet wurde.

„Ja!" sagte sie. „Mir ist kalt!"

Ein Grinsen erschien in seinem Gesicht. „Es gäbe eine Möglichkeit, die Kälte auszuschließen!"

Unwillkürlich wich sie etwas zurück. Ihr Hals wurde ganz trocken. Ihr Körper begann zu zittern. Diesmal nicht vor Kälte. Ihr kam es so vor, als wäre der Abstand zwischen ihnen geringer geworden. Aber sie wollte das nicht!

Sie schloss die Augen um einmal richtig durchzuatmen. Als sie dann aber einen Arm um ihre Hüften spürte, schrie sie auf und versuchte panisch, sich zu befreien.

„Ganz ruhig, Granger!"raunte er ihr ins Ohr. „Ich werde dich schon nicht vergewaltigen!"Sein Griff wurde fester, sodass sie gar keine Chance hatte, sich irgendwie zu befreien.

Ihr Körper zitterte. Ihr Atem stockte. Angstschweiß erschien auf ihrer Stirn. Sie versteifte sich und konnte sich gar nicht beruhigen.

Immer wieder scheiterten die Versuche, sich zu befreien. Bei Merlin, sie brauchte Abstand. Ihre Augen waren geweitet, vor Panik, vor Angst, vor Verzweiflung.

„Beruhige dich doch!"murmelte er und zog sie noch näher an sie heran.

Wenn er gewusst hätte, warum sie sich wirklich wehrte, hätte er sie wahrscheinlich losgelassen.

„Lass mich los!"krächzte sie. „Lass mich doch endlich los! Bitte!"Ihre Stimme war nur noch brüchig.

Langsam erschlaffte ihr Körper. Es hatte kein Sinn, sich zu wehren. Er war stärker als sie, konnte sie leicht überwältigen. Sie wartete nur darauf, starrte in die Flammen und wartete darauf, was nun unweigerlich folgen würde.

Sie wartete und wartete. Aber nichts passierte. Sie wartete die halbe Nacht, ehe sie vollkommen geschafft, schließlich in einen albtraumhaften Schlaf sank.

---

Er lag noch lange wach, den erschlafften Körper in seinen Armen. Die Wärme, die sie ausstrahlte, übertrug sich auf ihn. Vorsichtig zog er sie noch enger an sich heran. Sie war erst vor wenigen Minuten eingeschlafen.

Er fragte sich, warum sie so panisch auf ihn reagiert hatte. So sehr konnte sie ihn nicht hassen. Dann schloss er langsam die Augen, gesättigt durch ihre Wärme, und schlief endlich mit einem sanften Lächeln auf den Lippen ein.

---

Wollt ihr eine Vorschau? Ja? Hier kommt sie! Vielleicht könnt ihr etwas damit anfangen!

Ab dem nächsten Kapitel kommt das Rating zum ersten Mal zum Vorschein!

Und nun könnt ihr rätseln...

---


	5. Gewalt

_---_

_So, vor den Reviews noch eine WARNUNG. Ich habe es schon letztes Mal angekündigt, dass das Rating klar herauskommen wird. In diesem Kapitel gibt es RAPE (ich glaube, so heißt es! Sonst korrigiert mich in den Reviews) Alle, die ziemlich empfindlich darauf reagieren sollten, übernehme ich keine Haftung. ICH HABE EUCH GEWARNT!_

_Reviews:_

_An Sunnilein: Du scheinst schon ein richtigen Riecher gehabt zu haben gg_

_An Amruniel: Ich versuche immer wieder Lehrreiches zu vermitteln gg_

_An Precious-blood: Ja, immer schön nett zu mir sein. DU brauchst mich noch gg! Was neues also? Okay an ALLE! Wendet eure Augen kurz ab, damit nur Ariane das liest! Habt ihr? In Ordnung! Also, ich habe tatsächlich schon die Gedanken einer neuen HGDM-Geschichte im Kopf, werde aber erst damit beginnen, wenn ich eine meiner 3 Geschichten zu ende geschrieben habe! Aber Psst... gg... es darf keiner erfahren_

_An Stella: Ja, so kuuurrrzzzz! Aber ich schaffe es kaum, ein Kapitel länger zu schreiben! Dann dehnt sich das ganze viel zu sehr! Aber dieses hier ist etwas länger, also keine Beschwerde!_

_An Dieutrixx: Geduld ist eine Tugend!_

_An Leah: Lies bitte die WARNUNG oben! Ansonsten hast du recht!_

_An BDW: Ja, ihr erfahrt bald alles! Irgendwann, so am Ende wahrscheinlich! Ah, wie ich es liebe, Unwissenheit zu sehen gg_

_An Tash: Alles? ALLES? WIRKLICH ALLES? Hm, da fällt mir schon das PASSENDE ein!_

_An Phönixfeder: Schnell genug?_

_An Fiona: Okay ich schreibe ganz ganz ganz ... ganz was? ganz langsam? Kannst du haben gg_

_An Liz: Danke, für Komplimente bin ich immer zu haben!_

_An Kaya: Damit ich eure wütenden Kommentare lesen kann... lach... ach, ist das herrlich, wie ihr euch immer über Cliffs aufregt!_

_Widmung: Tja, es wird auch in dieser Geschichte Zeit, dass ich jemanden mal ein Kapitel widme! Eine Person (ich weiß nicht, ob ich ihr schon einmal eins gewidmet habe) liest schon seit TODESENGEL (Dies ist keine Werbung... ähm, vielleicht ein bisschen) meine Geschichten. Tja, die rede ist von dir **Amruniel**! Also gehört die Widmung ganz alleine dir!_

**Kapitel 5**

Sie wachte nach einem Albtraum auf. Zitternd öffnete sie die Augen, um die Bilder zu verbannen, die sich in ihren Kopf eingenistet hatten.

Als Nächstes stellte sie fest, dass etwas Schweres um ihre Taille lag. Sie versteifte sich sofort, als ihr die Erinnerungen des letzten Abends wieder einfielen.

Langsam schloss sie die Augen und biss sich auf die Lippen, um einen Schrei zu unterdrücken, bevor sie sich zu ihrer Taille tastete und wirklich einen Arm vorfand.

Sie schluckte. Es war doch nur ein Traum gewesen. Sie fing an zu zittern und versuchte sich verzweifelt zu befreien. Sie konnte diese Berührung nicht ertragen. Zu viele Bilder stürmten auf sie ein, wenn... Nein, sie wollte nicht daran denken.

Sie atmete tief durch und versuchte vorsichtig, Dracos Hand von ihrer Taille zu bekommen, damit sie endlich Abstand hatte. Aber Dracos Hand zog sie eher noch enger zu sich heran, sodass Hermione glaubte, zu sterben. Einzelne Tränen traten ihr in die Augen, während sie mit angespanntem Körper darauf wartete, dass irgendetwas passierte.

Erst nach einer Weile beruhigte sie sich, weil Draco nicht mal den Ansatz dessen gemacht hatte, was sie eigentlich erwartet hatte. Waren doch nicht alle gleich? Mit diesem Gedanken war sie auch schon eingeschlafen. Kein Albtraum verfolgte sie.

---

Schon seit zwei Jahren hatte Draco einen leichten Schlaf. Schließlich wusste man nie, wann man angegriffen wurde. Deshalb hatte er sofort bemerkt, als Granger aufgewacht war und panisch versucht hatte, sich zu befreien. Und dann hatte sie sich auf einmal wieder beruhigt.

Er runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. Sie hatte schon die ganze Zeit ziemlich unruhig in seinen Armen gelegen. Und nun war sie entspannt eingeschlafen.

Er schloss die Augen und versuchte sie noch näher an sich heranzuziehen. Er wollte die Wärme, die sie ausstrahlte. Aber bevor er einschlafen konnte, riss ihn eine Stimme in die Realität zurück.

„Was für ein süßes Paar!"meinte eine Stimme sarkastisch.

Sofort schlug Draco die Augen auf und hob seinen Kopf unmerklich. Er versuchte sich nicht allzu viel zu bewegen, um Granger nicht zu wecken. Vielleicht war alles auch nur Einbildung gewesen.

Dann aber verspannte sich sein Körper als er die Beine von drei Personen erkannte, die in der Höhle waren. Leise fluchend tastete er nach seinem Zauberstab, aber ein Zauberer hielt den seinen schon an seinen Hals.

„Das würde ich an deiner Stelle sein lassen!"zischte er.

Draco ließ seine Hand wieder auf Grangers Taille sinken. Von dieser Berührung schien die Braunhaarige aufzuwachen. Ihr Atem wurde unregelmäßig, bis sie schließlich völlig verschlafen die Augen öffnete. „Malfoy?"murmelte sie.

„Ganz ruhig!"flüsterte er, weil der Zauberstab noch immer an seinem Hals lag. „Beweg dich nicht so viel!"

„Du solltest auf ihn hören!"meinte der Mann.

Granger schrie auf und wollte aufstehen, hätte Draco nicht geistesgegenwärtig seinen Griff verstärkt. „Es ist nicht gut, wenn du dich bewegst!"meinte er und spürte den Druck an seinem Hals.

Granger blieb ruhig liegen. „Wer... wer ist das?"

Draco wusste es nicht. Er konnte nur Beine erkennen.

„Aufstehen!" bellte der Mann. „Und keine falsche Bewegung!"

Die Braunhaarige stand zuerst auf, während Draco sich etwas langsamer bewegte, aufgrund der nahen Bedrohung an seinem Hals.

Sobald Draco stand, wurde er an die Wand geschleudert und die zwei anderen Männer hielten ihn fest. Der Mann, der ihm den Zauberstab an die Kehle gehalten hatte, war anscheinend der Anführer.

Die Beiden anderen Männer erinnerten Draco teilweise an Crabbe und Goyle. Sie sahen aus, als würden andere für sie denken und würden das Gehirn mit Körperkraft wettmachen.

Der Anführer musterte ihn spöttisch. „Wurde auch Zeit, dass ich dich finde, Malfoy! Der Meister wird sehr zufrieden mit mir sein!"

Draco verengte seine Augen, während er aus den Augenwinkeln zu Granger schaute, die wie erstarrt dastand. Niemand schien sich um sie zu kümmern. Vielleicht konnte sie fliehen. Voldemort sollte sie nicht auch bekommen. „Lauf, Granger! Verschwinde von hier!" schrie er.

Die Braunhaarige blinzelte, ehe sie sich schnell umdrehte, um Richtung Ausgang zu laufen. Sie kam nicht weit, als der Anführer auch schon seinen Zauberstab auf sie richtete und „Impedimenta!" schrie.

Granger stolperte, fiel auf den Boden und erstarrte.

Der Anführer grinste Draco an. „Bedeutet sie dir viel?"Mit langsamen Schritten ging er auf die junge Frau zu und zog sie in die Höhle zurück. Mit einem Ruck drehte er sie auf den Rücken. Ihre Augen starrten ihn ängstlich an.

„Lass sie in Frieden!"zischte Draco und versuchte sich zu befreien.

Der Mann grinste dreckig. „Sie ist dir also wichtig, ja?"Dann kniete er sich hin und beugte sich über Grangers Gesicht.

---

Sein Atem streifte ihr Gesicht. Es roch faulig. Sie versuchte ihren Kopf wegzudrehen, aber die Erstarrung hinderte sie daran. Er tätschelte ihre Wange. „Ein hübsches Mädchen hast du dir da ausgesucht, Malfoy!"

„Lass deine Finger von ihr!"schrie er den Kopfgeldjäger an.

Seine Finger fuhren ihren Hals hinab. „Erst, wenn ich meinen Spaß gehabt habe!"

Hermione zitterte. Angst breitete sich in ihr aus, als ihr klar wurde, was der Mann mit ihr vorhatte. Nein, das durfte nicht passieren.

Der Todesser löste den Fluch auf, sodass Hermione sich wieder bewegen konnte. Sie fragte sich im ersten Moment, warum er das gemacht hatte. Im zweiten Moment schlug sie zu und begann sich zu wehren. Es durfte nicht passieren. Sie musste sich wehren. Sie war eine Gryffindor.

Der Mann schlug ihr hart ins Gesicht, sodass ihr Kopf zur Seite schnellte. Benommen blinzelte sie, während vor ihren Augen Sterne tanzten. „Lass mich in Ruhe!"kreischte sie und zog ihre Fingernägel quer über sein Gesicht.

Ein erneuter Schlag ins Gesicht traf sie. „Ich liebe kleine Wildkatzen!"Er presste seine Lippen brutal auf ihre, öffnete ihren Mund und ließ seine Zunge hineingleiten.

Hermione versuchte ihn von sich zu drücken.

Aber der Mann war zu schwer. Tränen schossen ihr in die Augen und behinderten ihre Sicht. Verzweifelt biss sie dem Mann in die Zunge, der schmerzerfüllt zurückwich.

Sofort hatte sie wieder seine Faust im Gesicht, das zur Seite flog. In ihrem Mund spürte sie Blut. Ihr wurde schlecht.

„Das machst du nicht noch einmal!"Er spuckte zur Seite. Blut.

Hermione schloss die Augen, damit sie das nicht sehen musste, damit sie sich nicht übergeben konnte.

Er riss ihre Bluse entzwei und knetete einmal kurz ihre Brüste durch, ehe er sich an ihrer Hose zu schaffen machte.

Sie wehrte sich wie eine Löwin, aber schon nach kurzen Momenten hatte er ihren Knopf geöffnet und die Hose hinuntergezogen.

Sie versuchte ihre Beine zusammenzupressen, er aber schob sein Knie dazwischen. Dann war seine Hand an ihrer Intimstelle und kurz darauf drang ein Finger in sie ein.

Sie schrie heiser auf und versuchte, sich von dem Mann zu entfernen. Aber mit seiner anderen Hand hielt er sie fest auf den Boden gedrückt.

Nur nebenbei bekam sie mit, wie Malfoy versuchte sich zu befreien, um ihr zu helfen. „Ich bringe dich um!"schrie er laut. Jedoch blieb jeder Versuch, sich von den Schränken an Männern zu befreien, erfolglos.

Der Mann über ihr schob jetzt auch den zweiten Finger hinein, während er dreckig lachte. „Gefällt dir das? Warte nur ab! Gleich wird es noch besser!"

Er selber zerrte an seiner Hose, um sie aufzubekommen. Dabei musste er sich etwas von Hermione entfernen. Diesen Moment nutzte das Mädchen aus, um ihm ihr Knie in die Weichteile zu rammen.

Der Mann jaulte schmerzerfüllt auf.

Ohne lange weiter nachzudenken, kämpfte sie sich unter den Körper hervor und wollte fliehen.

Sie sah die Tunnelöffnung und dachte nur an die Freiheit, als auch schon eine Hand hervorgeschossen kam und sich um ihr Fußgelenk krallte. Mit einem Schrei stürzte sie zu Boden.

Der Todesser war sofort über ihr und schlug ihr erneut hart ins Gesicht. „Du kleine Wildkatze, du! Ich bringe dich um, sobald ich mit dir fertig bin! Du hast es nicht anders verdient." Er presste ihre Beine auseinander und kniete sich vor ihr hin.

Hermione schloss die Augen. Sie wusste, was nun folgen würde. Schmerzen! Körperliche und seelische Schmerzen. Sie wartete nur darauf. Aber anders als in der Nacht wusste sie, dass sie auch kommen würden.

Ein Schlag traf sie im Gesicht. „Mach die Augen auf!"zischte er. „Ich möchte den Schmerz in deinen Augen sehen!"

Er schlug sie solange, bis sie die Augen öffnete. Ihr war schwindelig. Das Blut rauschte durch ihre Ohren. Warum wurde sie nicht ohnmächtig? Warum musste sie solche Momente immer im wachen Zustand erleben? Sie schlug die Augen auf. Resignierend, ohne jede Spur von Hoffnung.

Der Todesser grinste noch einmal dreckig, ehe er hart und brutal in sie eindrang.

Hermione schrie und bäumte sich auf. Ein letzter verzweifelter Akt der Wehr. Er drückte sie mit seinem Gewicht nach unten und keuchte ihr ins Ohr, während er fester und härter zustieß. Wieder und wieder.

Hermione drehte ihren Kopf zur Seite, um Malfoy anzusehen. Sie versuchte, alles um sich herum abzuschalten, den Schmerz zu ignorieren, den Ort mit ihrer Seele zu verlassen und erst zurückzukehren, wenn alles vorbei war.

Sie wusste nicht, wie lange der Mann sie schon vergewaltigte, sie demütigte, ihr Schmerzen bereitete. Das Keuchen wurde immer abgehackter, während er unaufhörlich in sie hineinstieß. Sein fauliger Atem raubte ihr die Luft. Ihr wurde schlecht.

Sie spürte sein Glied zucken. Dann ergoss er sich in ihr. Der Todesser stieß noch einen letzten Schrei aus, ehe er stöhnend über ihr zusammenbrach. Für ein paar Sekunden blieb er regungslos auf ihr liegen.

---

Draco musste alles mit ansehen. Er fühlte sich schuldig. Er wollte wegsehen, konnte den Anblick nicht ertragen. Aber wie eine unsichtbare Macht hielt das Geschehen ihn gefangen.

Irgendwann hatte Granger ihren Kopf gedreht und ihn aus leeren Augen angesehen. Sie hatte ihre Gegenwehr aufgegeben. Er hasste sich dafür, dass der Todesser ihr das angetan hatte. Er würde ihn umbringen.

Er musste nur irgendwie an einen Zauberstab kommen. Noch war der Anführer abgelenkt. Die beiden anderen Männer konnten wahrscheinlich gar nicht so schnell reagieren.

Er riss seinen Blick von Granger los und ließ ihn schweifen, ehe er in dem Umhang des rechten Mannes dessen Zauberstab erkannte.

Er rechnete sich seine Chancen aus, mit allen drei Männern fertig zu werden und musste feststellen, dass es nicht gut aussah. Aber er musste es riskieren. In seinem Kopf war schon ein Plan gereift.

Sein bis eben noch angespannter Körper erschlaffte. Wie zu erwarten lockerten die beiden Männer kurz darauf ihren Griff.

Diese Gelegenheit nutzte Malfoy aus, um sich zu befreien und blitzschnell nach dem Zauberstab zu greifen.

Die beiden Schränke konnten nicht schnell genug reagieren, als er sie auch schon mit einem Zauberspruch in einen tiefen Schlaf versetzt hatte.

Der Anführer, immer noch über Hermione gebeugt, schien davon nichts mitzubekommen. Erst als er den Stab, den Draco ihm an den Hals hielt, spürte, blickte er auf.

„Steh auf!"schnarrte Draco und mied den Blick auf Grangers Körper, die reglos liegen blieb. Ihr Blick war immer noch leer. Sie machte noch nicht einmal Anstalten, sich zu bedecken.

Draco verengte seine Augen. „Du, Schwein!"stieß er hervor. „Ich hoffe, du wirst in der Hölle einen netten Platz finden! Avada Kedavra!"

Der Anführer sackte tot neben Granger zusammen.

Besorgt bückte Draco sich. „Hermione?"fragte er sanft.

Sie reagierte nicht.

Er hatte keine Ahnung, was genau er jetzt tun sollte. Er wollte sie nicht berühren, nicht in dieser Situation. „Hermione?"

Wieder reagierte sie nicht.

Er deckte sie mit seinem Umhang zu. „Hermione?"Seine Stimme wurde panischer. Zum ersten Mal hatte er das Gefühl, sie wäre vielleicht schon tot.

Aber ihre Brust hob und senkte sich regelmäßig. Es war nur ein Schock, den sie erlitten hatte – so redete er sich ein. Draco sah zu den Schränken. Sie schliefen immer noch tief und fest.

Er musste Granger von hier wegbekommen. Es konnte nicht mehr lange dauern und andere Kopfgeldjäger wären hier.

Behutsam nahm er sie auf seine Arme. Sie zuckte noch nicht einmal zusammen, sondern ließ es apathisch über sich ergehen. Außerhalb der Höhle apparierte er.

---

Wie war es? So was ist meiner Meinung nach immer schwer zu beschreiben, seid also gnädig mit eurer Kritik (Falls es welche gibt)

---


	6. Leere Augen

_---_

_Reviews:_

_An Sunnilein: Danke! Ich hoffe, dir gefällt dieses Kapitel auch!_

_An Anyjule: Ja, eigentlich dürfte ich nichts erwarten, weil man darüber nicht urteilen sollte. Zu schlimm sind solche Erfahrungen!_

_An Tash: Wenn du wirklich alles machen willst... Das Problem ist, ich kann es nicht kontrollieren! Leider! Aber ich würde erst mal klein anfangen mit: Lauf einmal im Kreis, und belle dabei! Danach fragst du deine Eltern/Freunde, ob sie mit dir Gassi gehen! Danach wirfst du dich vor den PC und betest mich an! Du kannst die ersten Sachen auch weglassen und sofort zum Anbeten kommen! Würde mir nichts ausmachen..._

_An Weltherscherchen: Nicht von schlechten Eltern? Mein Schreibstil? Eigentlich hätte ich solche Worte benutzt wie: Umwerfend, bezaubernd, atemberaubend... gg! Freue mich immer neue Leser zu erhalten!_

_An Hannah: Ich hoffe, ich habe schnell genug geschrieben... _

_An Kissymouse: So viele Fragen! Aber beantworten kann ich keine! Lies es selbst! Vielleicht findest du in diesem Kapitel schon einige Antworten!_

_  
An Dieutrixx: Danke, werde mein Bestes geben und euch zufrieden stellen!_

**Kapitel 6**

Es war dunkel, als er sich vorsichtig umsah. Er war erneut in einer Stadt in der Nähe von London und sah sich misstrauisch um, obwohl keiner ihn oder Granger in seinen Armen sehen konnte.

Sicherheitshalber hatte er nämlich seinen Tarnumhang um sie beide gelegt.

Die junge Frau in seinen Armen rührte sich nicht, seit dem Vorfall am Morgen. Er hatte den ganzen Tag über versucht auf sie einzureden.

Aber ihre leeren Augen hatten ihn nur angesehen, als würden sie ihm die Schuld dafür geben.

„Gleich kannst du dich ausruhen!"flüsterte Draco und bog in eine Seitengasse ein. Hier war es dunkel. Er fühlte sich sofort sicher. Dann kam er zu einer Tür.

Misstrauisch musterte er noch einmal seine Umgebung, ehe er anklopfte und wartete.

Ein junger Mann in ihrem Alter öffnete die Tür, in der Hand einen Zauberstab und beobachtete mit verengten Augen die Straße. „Wer ist da?"knurrte er.

„Nimm den Zauberstab herunter, Blaise!"zischte der Blonde.

„Draco?"

Innerlich verdrehte der ehemalige Slytherin die Augen. „Wer sonst?"Er schob sich an Blaise vorbei und ging in das Haus.

Erst als er sicher war, dass sich niemand hier befand, schob er den Tarnumhang zurück.

Blaise, der ihm gefolgt war, sah ihn erfreut an. „Wer hätte gedacht, dass du mich mal besuchst!"

Draco streifte den Umhang nun vollends ab.

Blaise hielt erschrocken die Luft an, als er Granger sah. „Bei Merlin, ist sie tot?"Er trat zu ihnen hin und wollte ihren Puls fühlen.

Aber Draco wusste, dass das keine gute Idee war. Die ehemalige Gryffindor wollte wahrscheinlich von keinem Mann mehr berührt werden. Er wich vor seinem besten Freund zurück. „Nicht!"meinte er.

Blaise blieb stehen und musterte Grangers Gesicht, das von den Schlägen blau und rot war. Dann schluckte er. „Bei Merlin!"stammelte er. „Das kann nicht wahr sein!"Seine Augen wurden groß.

„Kann ich sie in dein Schlafzimmer bringen? Sie braucht unbedingt etwas Schlaf!"

Blaise nickte und zeigte ihm das Zimmer. Sanft legte Draco Granger auf das Bett und deckte sie zu.

Ihre leeren Augen starrten ihm entgegen. Nachdem der Blonde das Zimmer verdunkelt hatte, kehrte er zu Blaise zurück.

„Sie wurde vergewaltigt, oder?"fragte der ohne Umschweife.

Draco runzelte die Stirn. War es so offensichtlich?

Blaise fuhr fort, ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten. „Diese leeren Augen vergesse ich nicht!"

Langsam sickerte es zu Draco durch. „Sie... sie wurde schon mal..."

Sein bester Freund nickte. „Damals, als sie von den Todessern gefangen worden war."Er senkte den Blick. „Ich konnte die anderen nicht davon abhalten!"

Und genau jetzt fügten sich die einzelnen Puzzleteile zusammen. Darum hatte sie auf seine Berührungen so reagiert.

Bei Merlin, was musste sie nur gefühlt haben? Er schluckte. „Du hattest sie gerettet, oder? Sie hatte so etwas erwähnt."

Blaise nickte. „In einem unbeobachteten Moment konnte ich sie hinausschaffen. Leider hatte sie da schon den Armreif um. Nur Voldemort kann ihn wieder entfernen. Kurz darauf flog meine Deckung als Spion auf. Ich musste fliehen."

Für Draco war es immer klar gewesen, dass Blaise nie ein Todesser sein wollte, im Gegensatz zu ihm. Blaise war viel zu freundlich und nett gewesen.

Aber er konnte sich seinen Eltern nicht entziehen, sodass er dann als Spion gearbeitet hatte.

Sie redeten ziemlich lange, bis Draco irgendwann aufstand, um nach Granger zu sehen. Leise öffnete er die Tür und sah hinein. Sie lag immer noch so da, wie er sie verlassen hatte.

Es schien, als wäre sie endgültig gebrochen, als könnte sie nicht mehr vor den Geschehnissen fliehen. Er trat vorsichtig näher und beugte sich vor. Sie hatte die Augen nicht geschlossen.

„Hermione?" flüsterte er.

Sie reagierte nicht.

„Hermione, es tut mir Leid!"Er hatte sich noch nie in seinem Leben entschuldigt. Nie hatte ihm etwas Leid getan. Und nun?

Nun tat es ihm Leid, dass er ihr nicht geholfen hatte, machte sich Vorwürfe, dass er nicht irgendetwas getan hatte.

„Hermione, verstehst du mich? Es tut mir Leid!"Er seufzte leise, weil er dachte, sie höre ihn nicht. Er unterdrückte den Wunsch, sie in seine Arme zu nehmen und zu streicheln. Aber sie hätte sich wahrscheinlich gewehrt.

---

Sie fühlte sich beschmutzt und schuldig. Es war ihre Schuld, dass ihr Körper und ihre Seele geschändet wurden.

Sie hätte sich noch mehr wehren können, hätte es verhindern können. es wäre nicht passiert, wenn sie sich gewehrt hätte.

Was würden die anderen denken, wenn sie wüssten, was sie gemacht hatte? Sie würden sie verachten, sie hassen.

Irgendwann kam Malfoy herein und redete auf sie ein. Sie verstand nicht, was er sagte. Sie wollte es auch nicht. Das einzige, was sie wirklich wollte, war, dass er ging.

Er sollte sie nicht so sehen. So verletzt, so schmutzig, so schuldig. Er hasste sie wahrscheinlich, weil sie es zugelassen hatte. Und nun kam er, um sie zu verhöhnen.

Malfoy beugte sich zu ihr vor, sodass er direkt in ihre Augen sehen konnte. Hermione suchte in den seinen nach der Verachtung, den Hass, die Schuld, die er ihr gab.

„Hermione, es tut mir Leid!"

Es tat ihm Leid? Wozu? Ihn traf keine Schuld. Sie war es doch, die es zugelassen hatte.

---

„Ich hätte es verhindern sollen."flüsterte er. Obwohl er es nicht zugeben wollte, machte es ihm Angst, dass sie nicht reagierte. Was, wenn sie sich gar nicht mehr davon erholen würde? „Hermione, bitte rede mit mir!"flehte er.

Sie schwieg weiterhin.

„Blaise hat mir von deiner Gefangenschaft erzählt!"

Ihre Augen weiteten sich. Er wusste es nicht, aber sie dachte gerade, dass Draco sie so umso mehr hassen würde, da er jetzt wusste, dass sie es noch viel öfters zugelassen hatte.

„Hermione, bitte! Niemand wird dir mehr etwas antun. Ich verspreche es dir! Rede mit mir!"

Ihre Hand bewegte sich und streifte kurz seinen Arm an der Stelle, wo immer das dunkle Mal lag.

„Niemand wird dir mehr Gewalt antun, Hermione! Ich werde dich beschützen!" Und er meinte es ernst. Er wollte die alte Granger zurück und wollte sie beschützen. Ihre Hand lag auf seinem Arm.

Dann schloss die Brünette langsam die Augen und war eingeschlafen.

Draco saß noch eine ganze Weile da, ohne sich zu rühren, aus Angst, er könnte sie dadurch wecken. Sie schlief tief und ruhig.

Schließlich stand er auf und ging zu Blaise zurück, der auf der Couch auf ihn wartete.

„Ich kann sie mit zu Dumbledore nehmen!"meinte sein bester Freund ruhig.

„Nein!" zischte Draco, für seine Verhältnisse ungewohnt heftig.

Blaise zog nur eine Augenbraue hoch. „Ich dachte, sie sei dir nur ein Klotz am Bein?"

Er ließ sich neben ihn fallen. „Sie kann nicht, wegen dem Armreif. Sonst wüsste Voldemort sofort, wo sich das Hauptquartier befindet!"

Und er wollte glauben, dass es der einzige Grund war, warum er Granger weiterhin mitnehmen musste.

„Warum hast du dich eigentlich nicht Dumbledore angeschlossen?"fragte Blaise.

Draco zuckte die Achseln. „Wer hätte mir geglaubt? Sie hätten mich alle gehasst, zu sehr liebte ich es, die anderen fertig zu machen. Und dann sollen sie mir glauben, dass sich alles geändert hat?"

Er seufzte leise und ließ den Kopf hängen.

„Und jetzt?"durchbrach Blaise die Stille. „Gäbe es jetzt keinen Grund, die Seite zu wechseln?"

Überrascht sah Draco auf, wusste nicht, was sein Gegenüber gemeint hatte, bis er den Blick zu dem Schlafzimmer bemerkte. Er verengte seine Augen. „Sie ist nur bei mir, weil sie alleine nicht lange überleben würde."

„Natürlich!" meinte Blaise nur und stand auf. „Morgen früh müsst ihr von hier verschwinden!"

Draco nickte. Bis morgen früh wären sie wahrscheinlich vor den Kopfgeldjägern sicher. Noch ein letztes Mal ging er zu Granger, die immer noch ruhig auf dem Bett schlief.

Er hockte sich vor ihr hin und ergriff sanft ihre Hand. Sie reagierte nicht.

„Ich werde dich vor den anderen beschützen!"flüsterte er. Er war noch wach, als der Morgen graute.

---


	7. Freunde

_---_

_Es tut mir Leid, dass es solange gedauert hat. Aber die Telekom hat einfach unser DSL abgestellt, einfach so! Gott sei Dank bin ich ab heute wieder online! Nach den Reviews das nächste Kapitel._

_An Dieutrixx: Oh Gott, ich werde ganz rot... Hoffe, ich kann den Stil auch in den nächsten Kapiteln einigermaßen fortsetzen..._

_An Sunnilein: Ob Draco die Seiten wechselt? Hm, interessante Frage, ich werde mich beizeiten mal damit beschäftigen gg_

_An Anyjue: Danke, habe mir alle Mühe gegeben..._

_An Moin: Ja, normalerweise hätte ich den Charakterwechsel fließender in mehreren Kapiteln vonstatten gehen lassen. Aber ich dachte mir, Draco besitzt soviel Feingefühl nach einer Vergewaltigung, um sie nicht gleich anzuherrschen, sie solle gefälligst aufstehen... Ziehe ich dich wirklich in meinen Bann! Jaaa, ich werde die Welt beherrschen muahahaha_

_An Stella: Ah, ein kleines Psychogramm und vor allem richtig analysiert..._

_An Precious-blood: Hatte schon gedacht, du wärst abgesprungen, nachdem du erfahren hast, dass ich noch eine Geschichte plane... Eigentlich habe ich zwei Geschichten im Kopf, werde mich aber für eine entscheiden müssen! Willst du Details..._

_An Tishean: Das mit den Kapiteln geht schneller, als man denkt (wenn man von der Telekom absieht) Werde ab heute wieder regelmäßiger posten..._

_An kissymouse: So viele Fragen... Also: Blaise kommt tatsächlich gegen Ende noch einmal vor... Dumbledore wird nur eine untergeordnete Rolle spielen, und (wahrscheinlich) nur am Rande erwähnt werden... zwischen Hermione und Draco hat sich etwas verändert..._

_An Weltherrscherchen: Nur her mit den Komplimenten gg! Ich bin soooo süchtig danach!_

_An Leandriel: Danke, hoffe dir gefallen die folgenden Kapitel auch!_

**Kapitel 7**

Erst als der Morgen graute, döste Draco ein, war aber sofort wieder hellwach, als sich eine Hand auf seine Schulter legte. Blitzschnell hatte er seinen Zauberstab in der Hand, sich umgedreht und ihn der Person an die Brust gehalten, bis er Blaise erkannte.

Seufzend ließ er den Stab wieder sinken. „Erschreck mich ja nie wieder so, verstanden?"knurrte er.

Blaise winkte ab. „Ich wollte dich nur wecken. Ihr müsst langsam aufbrechen!"flüsterte er mit einem Seitenblick auf die schlafende Granger.

Draco nickte geistesabwesend. Sie durften keine Zeit verlieren. Als er sich über Granger beugte, um sie aufzuwecken, verließ Blaise den Raum. „Hermione?"Er zögerte, sie zu berühren. Aber die Braunhaarige schien einen tiefen Schlaf zu haben. „Hermione?" Seine Stimme wurde etwas lauter. Aber wieder reagierte sie nicht.

Schließlich berührte er sie. Zaghaft. Sofort schreckte sie hoch und entspannte sich, als sie Draco erkannte. „Malfoy?"murmelte sie verschlafen.

„Wir müssen los!"meinte er sanft.

Granger sah ihn nur aus großen Augen an.

„Ich warte draußen! Beeil dich!"Dann ging er.

Blaise wartete auf der Couch. „Wie geht es ihr?"

Draco zuckte unbestimmt mit den Achseln. „Wie würde es dir danach gehen?"Seufzend ließ er sich neben Blaise nieder. Schweigend warteten sie.

---

Sie biss sich auf die Lippen, als sie sich langsam aufrichtete. Sie wollte diesen Raum nicht verlassen, wollte hier bleiben in ihrer Scham. Draußen würden sie nur alle Leute sehen und bemerken, was mit ihr passiert war. Hier konnte sie bleiben und warten. Niemand würde mehr kommen und ihr etwas antun können. Hier wäre sie in Sicherheit.

Und dann dachte sie daran, dass Draco Malfoy wahrscheinlich ohne sie weiterziehen würde und es nur eine Frage der Zeit war, bis Todesser hier auftauchten und sie mitnahmen, ihr Dinge antaten, bei denen sie sich nicht wehren konnte.

Bei Draco wäre sie sicher. Er würde sie beschützen. Obwohl er sie hassen musste.

Langsam stieg sie aus dem Bett. Ihre Beine fühlten sich schmerzlich weich an, als wollten sie, dass sie hier blieb. Auf einem Stuhl lagen einige Anziehsachen von Blaise, die Draco ihr gegeben hatte.

Sie waren etwas zu groß, sodass sie fast vollständig darin verschwand. Sie musste sowohl Hosenbeine als auch Pulloverärmel mehrfach umkrempeln. Dann ging sie hinaus, mit gesenktem Kopf, sodass sie nicht in ihre Gesichter sehen musste. Sie hatte Angst, dass beide sie nun verurteilen würden.

---

Dracos Kopf schoss sofort in die Höhe, als die Tür geöffnet wurde. Granger kam mit gesenktem Kopf herein, die Hände in den Pullover gekrallt. So, wie sie da stand, in viel zu großen Sachen, sah sie irgendwie verloren und hilflos aus.

„Wollen wir?"fragte er, um die Stille, die sich ausgebreitet hatte, zu beenden.

Sie nickte wortlos, sah aber auch hier nicht auf.

Das tat sie erst, nachdem Blaise seine Hand ausstreckte. „Nimm den Dolch! Es ist zwar kein Ersatz für einen Zauberstab, aber vielleicht kannst du dich damit etwas wehren!"Seine Stimme war sanft, während sie nur zögerlich nickte und langsam den Dolch ergriff.

Draco trat neben Blaise. Erst da sah er Grangers Gesicht, das immer noch geschwollen war und in allen Farben schimmerte. Leider kannte er keinen Spruch, um dies zu ändern.

„Komm!" sagte er. Der Blonde nickte Blaise noch einmal zum Abschied zu. Sein bester Freund würde sich nun auf den Weg zu Dumbledore machen.

Er öffnete die Tür. Granger folgte ihm, immer noch ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Die Straßen waren leer, als sie die Stadt verließen. Er wusste, er musste apparieren, sonst konnten die Kopfgeldjäger ihre Spur zu leicht finden. Aber er wollte es der Braunhaarigen, die schweigend neben ihm lief, nicht antun.

--

Eine Woche verging, in der Granger weiterhin geschwiegen hatte. Sie waren so wenig wie möglich appariert. Draco seufzte innerlich und riskierte einen Seitenblick auf Granger.

Sie hatte die Umarmung beim Apparieren einfach so hingenommen und keine Regung gezeigt. Außerdem aß sie kaum noch. Er konnte sich vorstellen, dass sie unter der großen Kleidung ziemlich mager aussah.

Er machte sich Sorgen. Ihr Gesicht war schon wieder abgeschwollen und die schillernden Farben verblasst.

Schon von weitem hörten sie Schreie. Draco blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. Er streckte eine Hand nach Granger aus, die unbeirrt weiterging. Der Blonde zog seinen Zauberstab, als er zwei Personen bemerkte, die in seine Richtung gingen.

Schon von weitem sah er, dass sie Zauberer waren und ziemlich mitgenommen aussahen, als hätten sie gerade einen Kampf hinter sich. Mit einer sanften Bewegung schob er die Braunhaarige hinter sich.

Erst als die beiden Personen ganz nah waren, erkannte er sie. Seine Miene verfinsterte sich. Seine Finger schlossen sich noch fester um seinen Zauberstab, während er die beiden jungen Männer musterte, die sich anscheinend nicht verändert hatten. Er fletschte die Zähne, während er dafür sorgte, dass sie Granger nicht sehen konnten.

„Malfoy!" sprach der Dunkelhaarige ihn mit Verachtung an.

„Was willst du, Potter?"In seinem Rücken spürte er, wie die Braunhaarige zusammenzuckte. Ihre Hände krallten sich in seinen Umhang. Es war die erste freiwillige Berührung von ihrer Seite.

„Wer ist das?"fragte Weasley und versuchte hinter Dracos Rücken zu schielen.

Langsam schob sich Granger an ihm vorbei. Ihre ängstlichen Augen huschten von Potter zu Weasley.

„Hermione!" rief Harry und machte einen Schritt auf sie zu.

Draco stellte sich dazwischen. „Bleib stehen!"knurrte er.

Verwirrt blieb der Schwarzhaarige tatsächlich stehen. „Was?"brachte er noch hervor.

Weasleys Augen funkelten bedrohlich, während er nun auf Draco zuging. Seine Hände waren zu Fäusten geballt. „Was hast du mit ihr gemacht?"schrie er. „Was?"

Granger zuckte erneut zusammen. „Nichts!"flüsterte sie.

Aber es war so leise, dass nur Draco es hören konnte. Vielleicht war es auch nur Einbildung gewesen. Er war sich nicht ganz sicher.

Weasley stürzte auf Draco zu und schmiss ihn zu Boden. „Ich mach dich fertig! Was hast du mit Hermione gemacht?"Seine unbändige Wut entlud sich in Schlägen. Nur mühsam gelang es Draco sie abzuwehren.

„Ron, bitte nicht!"Nur von weit her hörte er ihre Stimme, die so lieblich und melodisch in seinen Ohren klang.

Weasley hingegen hörte sie nicht. Zu groß schienen seine Wut und sein Hass zu sein. Erst als Potter ihn von ihm herunterzog, beruhigte er sich. Aber in seinen Augen konnte Draco die Mordlust erkennen.

Völlig unerwartet kniete sich Granger neben ihn. „Alles in Ordnung?" fragte sie leise. Sie sprach. Sie sprach tatsächlich wieder. Eine Woche lang hatte sie geschwiegen.

Draco nickte zögernd, konnte seinen Blick nicht von ihren Augen abwendeten, die so voller Sorge waren. Sorge über ihn. Noch nie in seinem Leben hatte sich jemand ernsthaft Sorgen um ihn gemacht.

„Was geht hier vor?"durchbrach Potter die angespannte Atmosphäre. Er wollte zu Granger und ihr hoch helfen. Aber die Braunhaarige wich vor seiner Berührung zurück. Als er näher trat, hielt Draco ihn auf. „Nicht!"sagte er, so ruhig er konnte.

Der Schwarzhaarige riss sich los. „Was geht hier vor?"Seine Augen huschten von Draco zu Granger.

Zitternd erzählte die junge Frau ihre Geschichte. Nur die Vergewaltigungen verschwieg sie.

„Also hatte Zabini doch recht!"murmelte Potter, machte aber keine Versuche näher zu treten.

Weasley hingegen umarmte sie. „Ich habe dich so vermisst!"flüsterte er zärtlich.

In Draco stieg Wut auf, als er bemerkte, wie Granger heiser aufschrie. Grob packte er den Arm von Weasley und zog ihn außer Reichweite von der Braunhaarigen. Er unterdrückte mühsam den Wunsch, auf ihn einzuschlagen. Stattdessen zog er Granger zu sich heran.

„Wir müssen gehen!"meinte er. Seine Stimme war ohne jede Emotion, wie immer, wenn er seine Wut unterdrückte.

„Kommt mit uns! Dumbledore findet einen Weg!"Harrys Augen klebten besorgt an Hermione.

Sie schüttelte zaghaft den Kopf. „Es geht nicht!"flüsterte sie leise und senkte den Blick.

„Können wir reden?"fragte Weasley. Ein Flehen lag in seinen Augen.

Zögernd stimmte Granger zu.

---

Sie hielt so weit wie möglich Abstand zu ihm, als sie sich von Malfoy und Harry entfernten. Sie wollte ihn unter gar keinen Umständen nah an sich heranlassen. Er würde bemerken, was mit ihr passiert war, und er würde sie dafür hassen.

„Wir dachten, du wärst tot!"fing Ron leise an.  
Sie zuckte schuldbewusst zusammen. Sie hätte ihnen wenigstens eine Nachricht schicken können. Warum hatte sie daran nicht gedacht?

„Ich bin so froh, dass du lebst!"Er streckte eine Hand aus, um ihr über die Wange zu streicheln.

Sie zog sich etwas zurück. Sie konnte seine Berührung nicht ertragen.

Seine Augen verengten sich. Er sagte aber nichts.

Hermione war ihm dankbar dafür. Nervös kaute sie an der Lippe. Sie mussten sich beeilen. Sie wusste nicht, ob alleine die Nähe zu Harry ausreichte, um die Todesser anzulocken.

---

Draco starrte mit verengten Augen zu Weasley und Granger. Seine Hände waren zu Fäusten geballt. Alleine diese Unterhaltung ließ das Blut in seinen Adern vor Wut kochen.

„Wirst du auf sie aufpassen?"

Nur widerwillig lenkte er seinen Blick von der Braunhaarigen ab. „Was?" knurrte er.

„Ich weiß, dass wir in der Schule keine Freunde waren..."

Draco lachte trocken. Als Freunde konnten sie sich wirklich nicht bezeichnen.

„... aber wirst du auf sie aufpassen?"

Er nickte und starrte wieder zu Granger, die viel zu nah an Weasley stand, als ihm lieb war. Ungeduldig wartete er darauf, dass sie fertig waren. Sie durften nicht noch länger hier bleiben, hier bei Potter und Weasley.

Obwohl er mit seiner jetzigen Wut wahrscheinlich gegen Hunderte von Todessern kämpfen konnte. Er verstand nicht, was das für ein Gefühl war, dass ihn dazu trieb, auf Granger zuzugehen. „Wollen wir?"

Seine Stimme war schärfer als beabsichtigt, während er einen eiskalten und verachtenden Blick zu Weasley warf.

Die Braunhaarige nickte zögernd. Nachdem sie sich verabschiedet hatte, legte Draco seine Arme um sie. Ihr Körper zitterte leicht. Ihr Herz schlug ungewöhnlich schnell. Er zog sie etwas näher an sich heran. Dabei wusste er nicht, ob es zu ihrer Beruhigung war oder an ihrer Nähe lag.

Schließlich apparierte er und ließ Potter und Weasley zurück.

---

So, fleißig her mit den Reviews und ich werde mich beeilen...


	8. zartes Näherkommen

_---_

_Reviews: _

_An Moin: Ja, ich will mir etwas darauf einbilden, dass ich gut schrieben kann gg... Aber ich schreibe ja größtenteils für euch, meine Leser, weil es euch gefällt... _

_An Sunnylein: Was als nächstes kommt? Gefahren, Blut, Wissen, Aufopferung..._

_  
An kissymouse: Wer Draco kennt, weiß, dass er lange braucht, um die Gefühle richtig zu erkennen..._

_An Naddl: Danke, werde mein bestes geben..._

_An Dieutrixx: Draco? Eifersüchtig? Alle sehen es, außer Draco selbst... Jaaa, zu kurz, das sind meine Kapitel immer..._

_An Precious-Blood: Details? Problem: In meinem Kopf sind verschiedene Geschichten, die ich aber nicht alle auf einmal schreiben kann! Ich habe schon verschiedene ausgeschlossen, sodass ich nur noch zwischen etwas Humoriges und etwas Dramatisches schwanke... Ich bin mir noch nicht sicher, was von beiden ich nehme... Was würdest du lieber lesen? Drama oder Humor?_

_An Weltherrscherchen: Dein Rehblick funktioniert bei mir nicht gg_

**Kapitel 8**

Zitternd blieb Granger stehen. Draco bekam es erst nicht mit. Er war schon einige Meter weiter, als er schließlich stehen blieb und sich umdrehte. „Komm schon, Granger!"

Sie reagierte nicht. Die Braunhaarige starrte auf den Boden. Ihr Körper zitterte unkontrolliert, ihre Fingernägel bohrten sich in ihre Handflächen, als sie ihre Hände ballte.

Stirnrunzelnd kam Draco näher. „Willst du hier Wurzeln schlagen?" schnarrte er, wagte es aber nicht, ihren Oberarm zu ergreifen und sie mitzuziehen.

„Ich habe Angst!"flüsterte sie so leise, dass Draco es kaum mitbekommen hatte. Sie fiel auf die Knie.

Unsicher starrte Draco nach unten. Was sollte er jetzt tun? Er sah, wie eine Träne auf den Boden tropfte. Seufzend bückte er sich.

„Ich schaffe es nicht mehr! Ich kann nicht mehr!"Ihre Hände krallten sich in die Erde. Plötzlich sah sie auf und warf sich in Dracos Arme, bevor er es überhaupt wahrgenommen hatte. Ihre Hände umfassten seinen Pullover, während sie an seiner Schulter langsam schluchzte.

Draco war zu verwirrt, um sich zu rühren. Er verharrte in seiner Position, ohne sich zu bewegen. Nur nebenbei bemerkte er, wie ihre Nähe Sehnsucht in ihm aufsteigen ließ, die er so leicht nicht unterdrücken konnte.

Langsam schlossen sich seine Arme um ihren Körper und zogen sie zu sich heran. Er hatte erwartet, sie würde sich wehren, nach allem, was ihr angetan wurde. Aber sie krallte sich nur noch mehr an seiner Kleidung fest.

Irgendwann – für Draco war eine Ewigkeit vergangen – sah sie auf. Ihre Augen waren tränenverschleiert, während sie zaghaft lächelte.

Und Draco spürte, wie er das Lächeln erwiderte. Er wollte es nicht, er wollte sie von sich stoßen, damit sie endlich weitergingen. Aber er konnte nicht. Stattdessen zog er sie enger an sich heran.

„Es tut mir Leid!"wisperte sie.

Er erwiderte nichts darauf, genoss nur die Wärme, die sie ausstrahlte und ihn erwärmte. Seine Augen trafen ihre Lippen und er fragte sich, wie es wohl wäre, sie zu küssen. Erschrocken über diesen Gedanken stand er auf, sodass Granger nach hinten fiel.

„Wir müssen weiter!"sagte er schroff und drehte sich um. Das Zittern, das seinen Körper erfasst hatte, konnte er geschickt unterdrücken. Er konnte sich nicht erklären, warum er so abstruse Gedanken hatte, noch dazu über Granger.

Vielleicht – so wollte er glauben – war es nur wegen der Einsamkeit, die er die zwei Jahre über gehabt hatte, dass sein Körper so leicht auf die Braunhaarige ansprach. Er nickte bekräftigend, um diesen Gedanken zu unterstützen. Anders konnte es nicht sein.

---

Langsam stand sie auf und starrte auf Malfoys Rücken. Sie blinzelte verwirrt und wischte sich die restlichen Tränen weg. Wieso war sie überhaupt zusammengebrochen? Sie wollte doch stark sein, wollte keine Schwäche zeigen. Aber dann hatte alles sie erdrückt, war auf sie eingestürmt und wollte sich nicht vertreiben lassen.

Bis Malfoy kam. Sie selber hatte nicht bemerkt, wie sie sich in seine Arme geworfen und er es zugelassen hatte. Er musste sie doch hassen, weil sie beschmutzt war. Stattdessen hatte er seine Arme um sie herum geschlungen und sie festgehalten.

Sie hatte nur noch darauf gewartet, dass die Panik in ihr ausbrach, wie jedes Mal, wenn ein Mann sie berührte. Aber seine Nähe wirkte so beruhigend, so beschützend, dass sie sich wenigstens für eine Weile sicher fühlte.

Seufzend folgte sie Malfoy, der sie nicht zu beachten schien. Aus diesem Mann wurde sie einfach nicht schlau, egal wie sehr sie es versuchte. In einigen Momenten war er einfach nicht der Draco Malfoy, den sie sieben Jahre in der Schule gekannt hatte.

Sie fragte sich, was seine Maske war? Der nette Malfoy, der nur ein paar Mal zum Vorschein kam, oder der böse Malfoy, der gerne andere tyrannisierte. Eigentlich war es ja offensichtlich.

Es musste an seine Erziehung liegen, vermutete Hermione, dass er so böse und gemein zu Anderen gewesen war.

Aber dennoch hatte er ein Herz und ein Gewissen. Er war kein Todesser und deswegen auf der Flucht. Und erneut tauchte die Frage auf, wer die Muggelgeborene war, die er nicht hatte töten können.

„Malfoy, nun warte doch mal!"

Der Blonde wartete nicht, sondern ging weiterhin zügig voran. Hermione beschleunigte ihr Tempo, sodass sie auf gleicher Höhe mit ihm war. „Musst du so schnell gehen?"

„Wir haben nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit, Granger!"zischte er, blickte sie aber nicht an, ja, er mied sogar ihren Blick, wie sie feststellte.

So gingen sie eine Weile schweigend weiter, bis es auf einmal unheimlich kalt wurde. Nein, nicht äußerlich, sondern innerlich.

Hermione blieb wie erstarrt stehen. Angst kroch in ihr hoch. Sie hatte dieses Gefühl schon einmal gehabt. Zitternd ergriff sie Malfoys Hand, der sich stirnrunzelnd zu ihr umdrehte.

„Was ist?"zischte er.

„Da ist etwas!"flüsterte sie leise, als könnte eine laute Stimme die Gefahr anziehen.

Langsam gingen sie weiter. Hermione spürte, wie sein Körper angespannt war. Seine rechte Hand umklammerte seinen Zauberstab. „Wo?"Suchend drehte er seinen Kopf in alle Richtungen.

„Ich weiß nicht!"flüsterte sie zurück.

„Todesser?" Er blieb stehen und sah sich aufmerksam um.

---

Er spürte, wie Granger sich näher an ihn drückte. Sie zitterte vor Angst. War dort etwas oder bildete es sich die Braunhaarige nur ein? Er befreite sich aus der Umklammerung, schlang stattdessen einen Arm um ihre Taille und zog sie an sich heran.

Mit wachsamen Augen durchsuchte er die Gegend. Sie waren in einem Wald, wo es ein Leichtes war, sich zu verstecken. Aber so sehr er auch suchte, konnte er nichts erkennen.

„Vielleicht habe ich mich auch geirrt!"sagte sie zögernd. Aber in ihren Augen war immer noch die Angst zu sehen.

Konnte sie sich irren? Oder hatte sie Recht? Ein letztes Mal huschten seine Augen die Bäume entlang und er zog Granger noch näher an sich heran, als er ein Geräusch hörte. Aber es war nur Kaninchen, das seinen Bau verlassen hatte.

Dennoch gab er die Braunhaarige nicht frei. Einerseits wollte er ihre Nähe nicht länger als notwendig, andererseits brauchte er ihre Nähe und sehnte sich danach. Und sein Körper sprang locker auf die zierliche Gestalt an.

„Ich glaube, du irrst dich!"sagte er nach einer Weile mit sanfter Stimme.

Sie nickte zögernd und befreite sich aus seiner Umarmung.

Draco fragte sich, warum er sich auf einmal so enttäuscht fühlte.

Schließlich verließen sie den Wald und kamen an ein Feld. Auf der anderen Seite stand eine Scheune. „Gehen wir bis zur Scheune! Dort können wir vielleicht übernachten!"

Granger sah ihn zweifelnd an, ging aber weiter.

-

In der Scheune war es wärmer als draußen. Granger gähnte leise, während sie das Heu um sich herum verteilte und mit einer alten Decke, die sie in der Scheune gefunden hatte, zudeckte. „Willst du nicht schlafen?"

Draco drehte sich zu ihr um. Er hatte noch einen letzten Blick aus der Scheune geworfen, aber nichts entdeckt. Wenn es tatsächlich Todesser waren, würden sie dann warten, bis sie beide schliefen? Oder hatte sie sich nur geirrt?

Seufzend machte er es sich neben ihr bequem. Er hatte ihr die Decke überlassen und zog den Umhang enger an sich heran. Er lag noch mit angespanntem Körper da, den Zauberstab in der Hand, während er auf die fremden Geräusche hörte. Aber alles, was zu ihm vordrang, war der gleichmäßige Atem der jungen Frau neben sich.

Irgendwann spät in der Nacht drehte Grangers Körper sich zu ihm um. Eine Hand schlang sich um seinen Bauch, ein Bein breitete sich über seine aus. Ihr Kopf ruhte an seiner Schulter. Vorsichtig, um sie nicht zu wecken, legte er seinen Arm um sie und schloss die Augen.

Eine eigentümliche Wärme hatte sich in ihm ausgebreitet. Er genoss es, Granger in den Armen zu halten und schlief zufrieden ein.

---

Sieben reviews? Müssen wir also wieder eine Grenze setzen? Hm, okay, bei ZEHN REVIEWS gibt es ein neues Kapitel! Eher nicht...


	9. Wer war die Muggelgeborene?

_Ah ja, die zehner Grenze ist also überschritten! Immer weiter so, sonst muss ich bald wieder ein Limit setzen..._

_Reviews:_

_An Darklayka: Oh, und wie fies ich bin! Abwer hei, eine Schwarzleserin, die ich ertappt habe! Ha! Und es werden noch mehr folgen..._

_An Sunnilein: Hoffe, dir gefällt dies Kapitelchen auch..._

_An Kissimouse: Beides Idioten, hm? Können noch nicht mal zu ihren Gefühlen stehen..._

_An Leah: Hm, okay, dir sei verziehen, solange du ab und zu einmal eine Review hinterlässt... Und natürlich auch zum Schluss..._

_An precious-blood: Gut, habe mich dann für das Humorige entschieden, das eher eine Romance (und vielleicht) mit ein bisschen Humor gemischt ist! Ich muss mal sehen! Aber erst, wenn Auf der Flucht zu Ende ist..._

_An Pima: Ich weiß, ich mach alle süchtig! Aber das ist Absicht..._

_An Tash: Ich hoffe, du hast hier nichts auszusetzen..._

_An Tmc: Ja, ich drohe! Und ihr wollt lesen! Wer also hat den längeren Hebel?_

_An Weltherrscherchen: Süß? Dracos Benehmen und süß? Lass ihn das ja nicht hören..._

_An DVGM: Ja, Blaise hat es ihnen gesagt... Ich wollte die beiden einbringen wegen dem Eifersuchtsanfall! Aber zu lange Erklärungen wollte ich auch nicht, damit es nicht zu langweilig wird..._

_An Dieutrixx: So ist richtig! Sei ein gutes Bespiel! Egal, ob man nur kurz Zeit hat, sollte man Reviewen..._

_An Lara-Lynx: Ja, kommt nicht oft bei mir vor, dass ich ein Cliffhängerloses Kapitel habe! Kein Wunder, dass du überrumpelt warst..._

_An Amber-Kate: Ja, ich schreibe und schreibe und schreibe..._

_An Tina: Hat es eine Bedeutung dass du süß, knuffig und traurig in GROßBUCHSTABEN geschrieben hast gg ?_

**Kapitel 9**

Mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen wachte er auf. Es gefror allerdings schnell, als er bemerkte, dass Granger nicht an seiner Seite schlief.

Hastig sah er sich in der Scheune um, aber die Braunhaarige war nicht da. Er ergriff seinen Zauberstab und hastete nach draußen. Vielleicht war ihr irgendetwas passiert.

Er fand sie schließlich draußen, wo sie an der Wand lehnte, die Augen geschlossen. Er atmete aus, ehe er sich vorsichtig näherte.

„Du bist schon wach?"fragte sie, ohne aufzublicken.

Er war überrascht, dass sie ihn kommen gehört hatte, überspielte es aber – wie immer – gekonnt. „Wie du siehst!"

Er musterte sie. Granger sah völlig entspannt aus, ein kleines Lächeln zierte sogar ihre Lippen. Erst hatte er gedacht, dass die Braunhaarige erneut Panik bekam, wenn sie sah, in welcher Position sie geschlafen hatte. Aber anscheinend war es nicht so schlimm gewesen.

Dennoch machte sie sich über irgendetwas Gedanken. Nur, über was?

---

Sie lehnte an der Wand und starrte auf das freie Feld, das sich vor ihr erstreckte. Sie brauchte Malfoy nicht ansehen, spürte seine Gegenwart auch so. Nachdenklich schweifte ihr Blick umher.

Als sie heute in den Armen des Blonden aufgewacht war, war ihr der Gedanke gekommen, der sie schon so lange beschäftigte. Wie oft hatte sie sich in der letzten Zeit gefragt, wer die Muggelgeborene war, die er töten sollte.

Ihr war die Erinnerung vom Abschlussball gekommen und wie er sie angesehen hatte, bevor sie sich geschnitten hatte. Warum war sie so blind gewesen. Sie war es! Sie sollte er töten!

Darum hatte er sie mitgenommen, weil er wahrscheinlich irgendwelche Schuldgefühle oder so etwas hatte. Warum auch sonst? Als ob ihm etwas an ihr lag...

Sie schnaubte leise und bemerkte Malfoys Blick. Eigentlich hatte sie sich entschlossen, ihn darauf anzusprechen, aber die Angst nagte an ihr.

Er selber wollte nicht mit ihr darüber sprechen, warum also sollte sie ihn fragen, ob ihre Idee richtig war. Er würde bestimmt ausrasten oder dergleichen.

Sie seufzte. Aber es gab keine Möglichkeit. Sie musste es wissen. Sollte Malfoy sie nämlich wirklich töten, wäre er der erste gewesen, nach ihm waren andere gekommen.

Warum war sie für Voldemort so wichtig?

Was war das für eine Vision, die ein Seher über sie hatte? Sie war es nicht, der ihm den Tod bringen würde. Harry war dazu bestimmt. Was also spielte sie für eine Rolle?

„Malfoy?" fragte sie leise.

Er reagierte nicht. Als sie ihn ansah, bemerkte sie, dass seine Augen verträumt auf ihr lagen. Stirnrunzelnd wedelte sie mit ihren Armen vor seinem Gesicht herum, bis er verwirrt blinzelte.

„Was?" zischte er und verengte zornig seine Augen, weil sie ihn ertappt hatte, wie er sie anstarrte – wie Hermione vermutete. Und sie hatte Recht.

„Nur eine Frage..."Ihre Finger kneteten nervös den Pullover. „Wer war die Muggelgeborene?"

Der Blonde knirschte mit den Zähnen. „Das geht dich nichts an!"

Sie biss sich auf die Lippen. „Sagst du es mir trotzdem?"

Er drehte sich um. „Nein! Und hör auf danach zu fragen! Ich werde es dir nicht sagen!"

„Warum nicht?"Ihre Stimme war trotz des Zitterns sanft. Sie bemerkte, wie Malfoy sich versteifte.

„Frage mich noch einmal und ich werde gehen und dich an Ort und Stelle zurücklassen!"Er wandte sich ihr zu. „Ist es das, was du willst?"

Sie machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu. „Nein!"flüsterte sie. „Aber warum sagst du es mir nicht?"

Malfoy wandte sich um. „Noch einmal und ich gehe!"zischte er.

Hermione zögerte. Aber sie konnte nicht mehr zurück. Sie musste die nächste Frage stellen, musste wissen, ob sie richtig war. „Ich war es, nicht wahr? Mich solltest du töten!"

Ohne ein Wort zu sagen ging er.

Hermione versuchte ihn festzuhalten, aber er riss sich los. „Ich habe dir gesagt, was ich machen werde!"knurrte er. „Viel Glück noch beim Überleben!"

„Draco, bitte..."Die Braunhaarige hätte nie gedacht, dass Malfoy wirklich gehen würde.

Und es schien, als würde er zögern, nachdem er seinen Namen gehört hatte. Dann aber ging er unbeirrt weiter. Hermione versuchte ihm zu folgen, aber er beachtete sie nicht. Sie wusste, es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis er schließlich apparierte. Ohne sie.

---

Sie hatte es also herausgefunden. Seine Fäuste ballten sich, als er einfach weiterging, ohne sie zu beachten. Sobald er den Wald erreicht hatte, wollte er apparieren.

Und Granger würde er hier lassen, obwohl er kurz davor war, sie dennoch mitzunehmen. Aber etwas hielt ihn davon ab. Sein Stolz? Seine Ehre?

Er hatte nicht gewollt, dass sie es herausfand. Irgendwie hatte er Angst vor ihrer Reaktion gehabt. Hätte sie ihn wegen seiner Schwäche verspottet?

Er bemerkte, dass Granger mehr und mehr zurückblieb. Erst jetzt gestattete er sich tief durchzuatmen.

Er hatte den Wald erreicht und kämpfte mit sich, sich nicht umzudrehen, um noch einen letzten Blick auf die Braunhaarige zu werfen oder gar seine Entscheidung rückgängig zu machen.

Aber er verlor. Langsam drehte er sich um und riss entsetzt die Augen auf, als er das Geschehen sah, was sich vor ihm abspielte. Schnell zückte er seinen Zauberstab. Er fluchte leise. Er war selber nur für einen Moment abgelenkt gewesen.

---

Sie schrie heiser auf, als sich eine Hand auf ihren Mund legte und sie zurückzog. Sie versuchte, Malfoy auf sich aufmerksam zu machen, aber er schien nichts mitzubekommen und ging starr weiter.

„Ganz ruhig!"zischte eine Stimme in ihr Ohr. „Der Lord will dich, wenn möglich, lebend."

Hermione versuchte sich zu befreien, aber der Mann hielt sie eisern fest. Alle Versuche scheiterten. Eng wurde sie an den Körper des Todessers gepresst und da spürte sie das Messer an ihrer Seite.

Sie griff danach, nur noch bereit, sich zu befreien. Dann stieß sie zu. Der Mann schrie auf und ließ die Braunhaarige los, die nach vorne taumelte und schließlich auf den Boden fiel. Das blutverschmierte Messer immer noch in der Hand haltend.

„Verdammtes Miststück!"zischte der Mann hinter ihr.

Hermione traute sich nicht umzudrehen. Sie krabbelte hastig weiter. Ihr Herz schlug zu schnell. Er lebte noch. Der Todesser lebte.

Sie hatte ihn nicht getötet, nur verwundet! Und jetzt würde er sie töten! Wo war Malfoy? Er hatte ihr doch versprochen, sie zu beschützen? Warum tat er das nicht?

Plötzlich spürte sie, wie jemand sie an der Schulter packte und sie mit einem Ruck in die Höhe zog. Sie schrie auf und hielt das Messer schützend vor sich. Der Todesser verengte seine Augen und versuchte, Hermione die Waffe abzunehmen.

Sie aber klammerte sich an die einzige Verteidigung, die sie hatte. Es kam zu einem Gerangel, bis die junge Frau einen Schmerz in ihrem Bauch spürte. Selbst hinterher konnte sie nicht sagen, wie es soweit kommen konnte.

Der Todesser ließ sie los. Hermione stolperte einige Schritte, die Hände auf ihren Bauch gepresst, woraus unaufhörlich Blut sickerte. Sie blinzelte, als sie nur noch vage Konturen wahrnahm.

Sie hörte noch einen Schrei, ehe sie dankbar in eine alles verschlingende Dunkelheit sank.

---

Draco hetzte auf Granger und den Todesser zu. Seine Augen weiteten sich, als er sah, wie der Todesser ihr das Messer in den Bauch stieß.

„Nein!" schrie er und beschleunigte sein Tempo noch einmal.

mit einem Satz wollte er sich auf den Todesser werfen, der aber mit einem bösen Grinsen einfach appariert war.

Draco kniete sich vor der Braunhaarigen nieder. Aus ihrem Bauch trat unaufhörlich Blut. Aber sie atmete noch. Bei Merlin, sie lebte.

Unwillkürlich atmete er aus und hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass er die Luft angehalten hatte. „Ich bringe dich hier weg! In Sicherheit!"

Behutsam nahm er sie auf die Arme und apparierte zu dem einzigen Ort, wo ihr jetzt noch geholfen werden konnte.

---

Ich habe mich sehr schwer mit diesem Kapitel getan, hoffe aber, dass es euch trotzdem gefällt...

Das nächste Kapitel kommt (hoffentlich) früher...


	10. trügerische Sicherheit?

_So – ganz vorsichtig um die Ecke schau – äh, ja mich gibt es auch noch. Hm, hatte in letzter Zeit viel Stress etc, konnte deshalb nicht schreiben. Aber keine Angst. Ich habe euch nicht vergessen._

_So, zu den Reviews:_

_An Tina: Süß, knuffig, traurig, wow, eine gute Wahl der Adjektive…_

_An Sunnylein: Ging leider nicht eher._

_An Kissymouse: Nun, ich glaube, Voldemort hatte nicht geplant, dass sie sich über den Weg laufen. Aber du kennst das ja, je mehr man gegen eine Prophezeiung ankämpft, umso schneller geht sie in Erfüllung. Und wohin er sie bringt? Nun, lies selbst._

_An Weltherrscherchen: Hm, du weißt ja, dass ich dir nicht sagen kann, wohin sie appariert sind. Aber – und das muss ich hier ausdrücklich sagen – kannst du es ja in diesem Kapitel selber herausfinden…_

_An Psychojani: Brauchst du noch Taschentücher gg. Wahrscheinlich bei den nächsten Kapiteln schon…_

_An Lara-Lynx: Keine Angst, ich werde schon nicht weich. Wie du an diesem Kapitel bemerken wirst gg. Hm, Hermione muss wirklich viel durchmachen. Ist mir gar nicht so aufgefallen. Aber keine Angst, falls sie hinterher doch noch entgegen aller Erwartung leben sollte, könnte sich das ändern…_

_An Dieutrixx: Geduld ist eine Tugend…_

_An Hannah: Wow, die beste? Na ja, so gut ist sie glaube ich auch nicht. Aber ich freue mich natürlich über solche Komplimente. Nur weiter so._

_An Stella: Was erwartet man von einem Kerl (äh, falls irgendwelche Kerle diese Review lesen, nicht böse sein und trotzdem reviewen gg)_

_An DarkLayka: Hm, bin für Kritik immer offen. Aber ich habe mir gedacht, dass Hermione denkt, Draco wäre schon längst weg, sodass sie ihre Puste lieber für den Todesser behalten sollte… Außerdem brauchte ich einen Grund, der ihn zur Rückkehr zwingt…_

_An precious-blood: Ging leider nicht eher. Aber du bist trotzdem gut, im Warten und sich nach meiner Story Sehnen. (wusstest du, dass ich mich bei deinem Namen immer mindestens einmal vertippe?)_

_An Megumi: Ah, eine süchtige. Mein Gott, wie viele habe ich schon? gg_

_An Rory Elli: Tja, zu wem ist er denn nun appariert?_

**Kapitel 10**

Ihr Kopf lag ruhig auf dem Kissen gebettet, die braunen Haare wie ein Fächer um sich herum ausgebreitet. Entspannt schlief sie.

Jetzt, wo man sie sah, ahnte man nicht, was die junge Frau alles durchgemacht hatte. Vielleicht kam es selbst ihr wie ein Traum, ein schlechter, furchtbarer Traum vor.

Behutsam nahm Draco ihre Hand, die warm war. Sie schlief jetzt schon seit vier Tagen. Er hatte es nicht gewagt, sie in dieser Zeit zu verlassen, hatte Tag um Tag an ihrem Bett ausgeharrt, damit er bei ihr war, wenn sie aufwachte.

Der silberne Reif um ihr Handgelenk war kühl, als er die Konturen nachfuhr. Ein lautloser Seufzer entkam ihm.

Leise öffnete sich die Tür und Blaise kam herein. Mit einem Blick auf Granger wandte er sich an Draco. „Wie geht es ihr?"

Der Blonde zuckte unbestimmt mit den Achseln. Müde rieb er sich die Augen.

„Du solltest dich ausruhen und etwas schlafen! Außerdem möchte Dumbledore mit dir sprechen!"

Draco nickte nur. Dumbledore, ehemaliger Direktor von Hogwarts und derzeit führender Mann im Orden des Phönix, verlangte schon seit vier Tagen, seit er am geheimen Treffpunkt des Ordens angekommen war, ihn zu sprechen. Aber er hatte sich schlichtweg geweigert, wollte damit warten, bis Granger aufgewacht war.

In dem Zimmer, in dem die Braunhaarige lag, war eine Art magische Kuppel errichtet worden, die die Braunhaarige beschützen sollte. Hier, in diesem geschützten Bereich konnte selbst Potter bei ihr sein, ohne das Voldemort davon erfuhr.

Draco hätte nicht gedacht, dass Snape und Dumbledore in so kurzer Zeit jenen neuen Spruch, um die Kuppel zu errichten, erfinden konnten.

Blaise hatte ihm gesagt, dass sie unermüdlich Tag und Nacht daran gesessen hatten, nachdem Blaise ihnen davon erzählt hatte. Noch heute wunderte Draco sich, wie der alte Kauz und sein ehemaliger Lehrer wissen konnten, dass sie im Hauptquartier auftauchen würden.

Sein bester Freund stellte ihm einen Teller mit Suppe hin. „Hier! Damit du nicht verhungerst!" Dann setzte er sich auf das Bett.

Nur widerwillig ließ Draco die Hand los und widmete sich seinem Essen. Er hatte es niemandem gesagt, aber er fühlte sich schuldig, weil Granger verletzt worden war. Er hatte ihr doch versprochen, sie zu beschützen. Und nun wäre sie beinahe gestorben. Nur wegen seinem Stolz, weil er ihr nicht sagen wollte, dass sie Recht hatte.

„Wirst du zu Dumbledore gehen?"

Draco schüttelte den Kopf. „Noch nicht!" sagte er. Seine Augen verweilten auf dem ebenen Gesicht der Braunhaarigen. Ihr Mund war einen Spalt geöffnet. Unbewusst fuhr er sich über die Lippen.

„Sie wird leben!" flüsterte Blaise. „Ihr geht es gut. Du kannst sie auch für ein paar Stunden alleine lassen!"

Draco sah auf. „Nein!" zischte er. „Ich bleibe, bis sie erwacht." Sie sollte etwas Vertrautes sehen und nicht in Panik ausbrechen, sie sollte ihn sehen.

Nach einiger Zeit verließ Blaise den Raum, ließ Draco mit Granger alleine. Vorsichtig und behutsam strich er ihr über die Wange. „Es tut mir Leid!" flüsterte er. „Ich hätte nicht gehen dürfen!"

Auf Grangers Zügen breitete sich ein Lächeln aus, kaum wahrnehmbar und schnell wieder verschwunden, als wäre es nie da gewesen. Vielleicht wurde jetzt ja wirklich alles gut.

---

Sie spürte Wärme an ihrer Wange. Etwas Schweres lag auf ihrem Körper. Irgendjemand streichelte ihre Hand. War sie im Himmel? Sie erinnerte sich an den Schmerz in ihrem Bauch und das viele Blut, das herausgesprudelt kam, obwohl sie ihre Hand darauf gepresst hatte.

Langsam, unendlich langsam öffnete sie ihre Augen und blinzelte. Die Helligkeit stach in ihren Augen. Ihr Mund fühlte sich trocken an, ihr ganzer Körper schmerzte. Konturen wurden sichtbar.

Eine Gestalt beugte sich über sie, umrahmt vom goldenen Licht, eine Gestalt, bekannt und doch fremd.

„Draco?" hauchte sie. Wenn sie tot war und sich im Himmel befand, was machte Malfoy dann dort.

„Hermione!" flüsterte Malfoy. „Endlich!"

Dann war die Braunhaarige wieder eingeschlafen. Ein zufriedenes Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen.

---

„Ist sie aufgewacht?" fragte Potter leise und starrte seine beste Freundin an.

Draco nickte. „Nu kurz. Sie schläft schon wieder!" Er beobachtete den Schwarzhaarigen mit verengten Augen. Musste Potter ihre Hand halten? Wut stieg in im auf. Granger würde das nie zulassen, wenn sie wach wäre. Er hatte gefälligst die Finger von ihr zu nehmen. Niemand durfte sie anfassen.

„Danke!" wandte sich Potter plötzlich zu ihm.

Verwundert blickte Draco ihn an. „Wofür?"

„Dafür, dass du Hermione beschützt hast und bei ihr warst, als sie Hilfe gebraucht hat." Seine Hand fuhr über ihre Wange. „Sie ist so verletzlich." wisperte er.

Mühsam unterdrückte der Blonde seinen Zorn. Er wusste noch nicht einmal, warum er auf einmal Lust verspürte, auf Potter einzuschlagen, bis er besinnungslos war, bis er endlich Hermione nicht mehr anrührte.

„Ron ist dir auch dankbar, auch wenn er es nicht zeigt!"

Draco schnaubte nur. Weasley griff ihn ohne zu zögern jedes Mal an, wenn sie sich sahen. Er pfiff auf die Dankbarkeit von Potter und Weasley. Er wollte nur Grangers Verständnis, dafür, dass er sie nicht beschützen konnte.

Die Tür öffnete sich und Dumbledore trat ein, ein gütiges Lächeln auf den Lippen. „Ah, Mr. Malfoy, endlich bekomme ich Sie auch einmal zu Gesicht." Seine blauen Augen blickten Draco durch die Brille hindurch gütig an. „Ich sage immer, wenn der Berg nicht zum Propheten kommt, muss der Prophet eben zum Berg."

Potter neben ihm kicherte aufgrund Dracos verwirrten Gesichtes. So ein Zitat hatte er noch nie gehört.

„Wie ich hörte, war Mrs. Granger schon aufgewacht."

Draco nickte. „Ja, sie ist aber sofort wieder eingeschlafen."

Dumbledore lächelte. „Wir wollten uns bei Ihnen bedanken, dass sie so wunderbar auf Mrs. Granger aufgepasst haben!" Sein Blick blieb bei Granger hängen. „Es freut mich, dass Sie kein Todesser geworden sind. Ich habe in Ihnen schon immer etwas Gutes gesehen, auch wenn Mr. Potter und Mr. Weasley da anderer Meinung waren!"

Potter wurde rot und senkte beschämt den Kopf.

„Werden Sie sich dem Orden anschließen?"

Die Frage hing in dem Raum. Draco hielt den Atem an. Nie, nie hätte er gedacht, dass Dumbledore ihm dieses Angebot machen würde, dass er Draco vertrauen würde. Er hatte immer gedacht, dass auch der Orden ihn töten wollte, wie die Todesser.

Dass er auf keiner Seite erwünscht war, dass er nicht geeignet war, weder böse noch gut zu sein. Und jetzt machte Dumbledore ihm dieses Angebot. Er war wie vor dem Kopf gestoßen.

Gedankenverloren blickte er Granger an, während die Frage in seinem Kopf herumschwirrte. Potter und Dumbledore schienen ihn interessiert zu mustern.

Draco wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Was, wenn er nicht geeignet war, auf der guten Seite zu kämpfen? Was würde Granger nur dazu sagen?

Dumbledore und Potter waren schon lange gegangen, während Draco sich noch immer die Antwort überlegte.

--

Es war mitten in der Nacht, als er durch ein Wimmern wach wurde. Schnell, wie er es gewohnt war, war er wach und hatte seinen Zauberstab in der Hand.

Suchend sah er sich um. Das Mondlicht beschien das schmerzerfüllte Gesicht Grangers. Hatte sie einen Alptraum? Besorgt beugte er sich über sie.

Klägliches Wimmern war von ihr zu hören. Auf dem Bett abstützend überlegte er, was er tun sollte, als er etwas Klebriges an seiner Hand spürte.

Erschrocken entzündete er an seinem Zauberstab etwas Licht und starrte auf das Rote, das sich auf dem Laken ausgebreitet hatte. Draco schluckte.

Immer mehr frisches Blut trat aus den Stellen, über denen der Armreif Voldemorts lag.

Heiser schrie Draco auf.

---

Oh, weh, was habe ich da nur gemacht? Hm, vergesst nicht zu reviewen!

---


	11. Hoffnung?

_Oh weh, nach so langer Zeit hatte ich endlich die Zeit weiter zu schreiben. Es tut mir Leid, dass es wieder so lange gedauert hat. Aber ich hatte ziemlich viel Stress in der letzten Zeit._

_Zu den Reviews:_

_An Dieutrixx: Ich versuche, so schnell ich kann, weiter zu schreiben. Aber irgendwie war ich nicht dazu gekommen. Tja, ich glaube, dass du den Cliff in diesem Kapitel auch nicht gut finden wirst…_

_An Silber-Luna: Du willst also ein Happyend? Mal sehen, was es geben wird gg. Wird natürlich noch nicht verraten. Natürlich muss man mir immer sagen, dass ich Talent habe. Ach, ich bade so gerne darin gg. Also, immer her mit den Komplimenten…_

_An Sunnilein: Es ging leider nicht schneller_

_An Rori Elli: Hm, also in diesem Kapitel wird sie NICHT sterben. Was danach kommt? Wer weiß?_

_An Syra: Ja, sie ist grausam. Aber irgendwie finde ich, dass es leichter ist, so etwas zu schreiben, als etwas Humorvolles, obwohl ich mich daran auch versuche. (Ich mache übrigens Werbung für meine andere Geschichte „Gespalten", falls du es nicht bemerkt haben solltest gg)_

_An DVGM: Ich finde es gut, dass dir meine Geschichte gefällt. Und ja, ich muss immer aufhören, wenn es spannend wird. Tse, hast du das noch nicht mitbekommen?_

_An Hannah: Erst mal danke für die ganzen Komplimente. Meine Güter, alle Leser überschütten mich ja gerade zu damit gg. Ich will deine Hoffnungen in Sachen Zusammenkommen HGxDM zwar nicht zerstören, aber meinst du wirklich, die sollen zusammen kommen? Vielleicht sollte ich das Pairing ändern und noch eine dritte Person mit ins Spiel bringen…_

_An precious-blood: Ich kann ihn also schreiben, wie ich will? Hm, aber das tue ich treuen Lesern natürlich nicht an. Und weiter schreiben werde ich auf jeden Fall, auch wenn es etwas dauern könnte. Sollten dich meine Cliffs irgendwann mal ins Grab bringen, kann ich wenigstens sagen: Die Feder ist mächtiger als das Schwert! gg_

_An Lolligie: Ich hoffe, dir geht es jetzt besser, jetzt, wo ein neues Kapitel da ist. Aber hei, es könnte schlimmer kommen. Stell dir vor, dein PC müsste jetzt, genau jetzt zur Reparatur. Das wäre doch grausam._

_An Darklayka: Ja, Dumbledore ist ein komischer Kauz, wird ab jetzt aber (wahrscheinlich) nicht mehr erwähnt werden._

_An TMC: WAS? Ist es schon so lange her? Ich kann das kaum glauben. Für mich war es erst gestern, als ich ein neues Kapitel reingesetzt habe…_

_Danke auch an Hexenlady, Tina, Hermine87, Knigthley, mg und all diejenigen, die vergessen haben zu reviewen. IHR SOLLTET EUCH SCHÄMEN!_

_Letzte Frage noch, bevor es weitergeht: WIEVIELE KAPITEL – MEINT IHR – WIRD ES NOCH GEBEN? Natürlich möchte ich euch nicht schockieren oder so, aber es könnte schließlich sein, dass nach Kapitel 11 nur noch ein EPILOG folgen könnte…_

**Kapitel 11**

Um ihn herum wuselten verschiedene Heiler, während Draco am Kopfende saß und besorgt über Grangers Haare strich. Keiner konnte sich erklären, warum sie blutete. Und niemand konnte die Blutung stoppen.

Sie gaben ihr in regelmäßigen Abständen einen Blutvermehrungstrank. Aber auf Dauer gesehen, konnte das nicht lange gut gehen.

Granger hob schwach ihre unverletzte Hand. Sie war wieder wach geworden.

Sanft ergriff Draco ihre Finger. Sie zuckte nur kurz zusammen, ehe sie sich entspannte. Ein klägliches Lächeln erschien auf ihren Lippen.

Sie versuchte sich aufzurichten. Aber ihr Körper war zu schwach.

„Bleib liegen!" sagte Draco sanft.

Bevor sie etwas erwidern konnte, sagte eine Stimme erfreut: „Hermione, du bist wach!" Potter trat an sie heran. Neben ihm stand Weasley, der sie besorgt anlächelte.

Granger nickte ihnen zu.

Weasley setzte sich neben sie auf das Bett. „Alles wird gut!" flüsterte er und streckte seine Hand aus, um über ihren Arm zu streicheln.

Sie wich seiner Berührung aus, genauso wie dem Blick, den der Rothaarige ihr zuwarf. Granger hatte ihnen nie alles von dem erzählt, was man ihr angetan hatte.

Während er auf Weasleys Reaktion wartete, fuhr er weiter über ihre Haare. Und irgendwie empfand er Genugtuung. _Er_ durfte sie berühren. Vor _ihm _schreckte sie nicht zurück.

Weasley schien genau das Gleiche zu denken. Ein mörderischer Blick haftete sich auf Draco.

Aber ihn kümmerte es nicht. Er achtete nur darauf, dass weder Weasley noch Potter sie berührten. Niemand außer ihm durfte das!

Potter setzte sich auf die andere Seite des Bettes. „Sie werden eine Möglichkeit finden!" versprach er.

Granger nickte nur. Sie war etwas ängstlich und warf nervöse Blicke zwischen ihren beiden besten Freunden hin und her.

Beruhigend drückte Draco ihre Hand, die er immer noch hielt. Sie schenkte ihm ein dankbares Lächeln. Und er merkte, wie er es erwiderte. Vergessen waren Potter und Weasley. Es war, als wären sie alleine in dem Raum.

Ein Räuspern erklang. Aufgeschreckt blickte Draco auf. Ein Heiler stand hinter Potter, in der Hand den Blutvermehrungstrank. Er fühlte sich ertappt. Hastig stand er auf.

Granger sah ihn nur verwirrt an. Ihre bersteinfarbenen Augen bohrten sich in seine. Er entspannte sich wieder.

Eigentlich musste er noch zu Blaise. Aber er würde bleiben. Er hatte versprochen, auf sie aufzupassen. Und er traute niemandem. Das hatte er schon vor zwei Jahren gelernt.

Der Heiler gab ihr den Trank. Granger verzog angewidert das Gesicht. Danach fiel sie erneut in einen tiefen Schlaf.

„Wir müssen etwas unternehmen!" meinte Potter, der den Blick nicht von Granger losreißen konnte.

Draco zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Wenn selbst Dumbledore und Snape unfähig waren, wie sollte es dann Potter schaffen? Dann verengten sich seine Augen. Musste dieser Bastard die Braunhaarige so ansehen? Unbewusst ballte er die Hände.

„Wir müssen sie retten!" flüsterte Weasley. Er strich geistesabwesend über Grangers freien Arm.

„Nimm deine Hände weg!" zischte Draco auf einmal wütend. Er hatte von dem Gespräch nichts mitbekommen. Das Einzige, worauf er geachtet hatte, waren die Berührungen.

Weasley sah auf, überrascht und verwirrt.

Den Blonden störte das nicht. Mit einem Satz war er bei ihm und drückte ihn an die Wand. „Fass sie nicht an!" Seine Augen waren vor Zorn verengt, seine Stimme schneidend.

Weasley versuchte sich zu befreien. Zwecklos. Er war längst nicht so stark wie Draco. „Warum?" krächzte er.

Der Blonde ließ ihn los. Mühsam unterdrückte er den Zwang, auf Weasley solange einzuschlagen, bis er besinnungslos war.

Sein Blick fiel auf Granger. Zart und zerbrechlich lag sie da. Er sollte sie beschützen, sie retten. Aber er konnte es nicht. Er wusste einfach nicht, wie er das schaffen konnte.

Er zuckte überrascht zusammen, als Potter eine Hand auf seine Schulter legte. „Wir werden einen Weg finden!" Er lächelte Draco beruhigend an.

Noch vor zwei Jahren wäre diese Geste undenkbar gewesen, ja sogar noch vor einigen Wochen. Bevor er sie gerettet hatte… Sie hatte alles verändert. Sein Blick fiel auf das Armband. Blut sickerte heraus.

Der Verband, der um ihr Handgelenk gewickelt war, war schon rot von ihrem Blut. _Eine Vision…_ Sie hatte ihm erzählt, dass sie all das nur wegen einer Vision durchmachen musste. Was wusste Voldemort über sie?

Er schüttelte den Kopf. Daran sollte er nicht denken. Er sollte besser eine Lösung finden. Und zwar schnell!

Potter und Weasley gingen leise. Nur Draco blieb zurück. Er ließ sie selten alleine. Schuldgefühle lasteten immer noch auf seinen Schultern. Seine Hand fuhr über ihren Bauch.

Es war, als könnte er die Narbe, die sie von dem Messerstich bekommen hatte, sogar durch die Decke spüren. Granger war stark. Sie hatte überlebt. Sie war in gefährlichen Situationen gewesen und hatte überlebt. Und irgendwann würde alles vorbei sein.

Und er würde dafür sorgen, dass Granger irgendwann in Frieden leben konnte. Den Gedanken, dass er dort eine große Rolle spielen wollte, verbannte er sofort. Für ihn waren es nur die Schuldgefühle, die ihn hier hielten. Danach würde er gehen und Granger nie wieder sehen. Nie wieder!

Aber das, so dachte er spöttisch, hatte er vor zwei Jahren auch schon gesagt. Wegen ihr war er auf der Flucht. Und wegen ihr würde sie auch enden. Abrupt stand er auf. Ja, jetzt wusste er, was er tun musste. Es blieb ihm keine Wahl.

Er atmete tief durch, ehe er sich vorsichtig vorbeugte und zärtlich die Züge ihres Gesichtes nachfuhr. Wenn sie schlief, konnte er sie berühren. Überall, wo er wollte. Natürlich hatte er das nie gemacht. Aber jetzt verspürte er den Drang danach. Vielleicht war es eine der letzten Möglichkeiten.

Seine Augen blieben bei ihren Lippen hängen. Selbst er durfte sie dort nicht berühren. Er seufzte lautlos. Doch manchmal wünschte er sich fast, sie nur einmal küssen zu dürfen. Er hatte es ihr nie gesagt oder auch nur den Versuch gewagt. Sie wäre in Panik ausgebrochen.

Und vielleicht hätte er sie danach nie wieder berühren dürfen. Nicht, dass er das wollte, wie er sich einredete. Es war die Einsamkeit seit zwei Jahren und schließlich die kurze Zeit mit ihr zusammen, die ihn für sie empfänglich machte.

Er seufzte erneut. „Ich werde dich beschützen!" flüsterte er. „Ich habe es dir versprochen." Er lächelte sanft auf die schlafende Frau hinab, ehe er sich zur Tür wandte.

Es gab tatsächlich noch eine Möglichkeit, Granger zu retten. Er würde alles riskieren, nur damit sie wieder frei und normal leben konnte.

Und dann würde es endlich zu Ende sein. Sein Opfer…

Und alles wegen ihr.


	12. Tausch

_Vorneweg: Das mit dem Epilog war natürlich nur ein Witz! Natürlich gibt es noch einige Kapitel, allerdings nicht mehr viele. Für alle, die das nicht gut finden, finden vielleicht Trost in meiner anderen HGxDM Geschichte, die ich_ **nach** Auf der Flucht _beginnen werde! Vielleicht…_

_Reviews_

_An TMC: Naja, mit dem nächsten Tag hat es nicht ganz geklappt. _

_An Sunnylein: Ich versuche mein Bestes, aber ihr werdet die Wartezeit bestimmt gut verkraften._

_An Monique: Happy-end? HAPPY-END? Verdammt, was, wenn ich es nicht geplant habe?_

_An Stella: Hm, wenn deine Vermutung in diesem kapitel zutrifft, Glückwunsch. Und schlimmer wird so was dann immer gg. _

_An Lolligie: hm, du wartest wirklich ewig? Das ist eine lange Zeit, musst du wissen… Hei, wir sprechen in einer Ewigkeit noch mal über ein neues Kapitel, einverstanden? _

_An Seraphine Black: Nein, noch wird meine Drohung nicht wahr. Ich weiß aber noch nicht, wie lang die Story letztendlich werden wird. Sei also gespannt._

_An Leah: Na, dann wird deine Freude ja noch etwas währen…_

_An Weltherrscherchen: Argh, ja was? Was hat er wirklich vor? Verdammt, was? Oh, ich werde noch verrückt… Moment, ich habe die Story doch geschrieben. Oh, Weltherrscherchen? Ich weiß es, ich weiß es!_

_Danke auch an Elli, Kissymouse, Phineas, Trory und Zizou_

_Ein kleiner Aufruf: SCHLUSS MIT DEM SCHWARZLESEN!_

_So, und weil ich heute in Gönnerlaune bin, widme ich das Kapitel… hm, mal überlegen… mir? Nein, das hatte ich schon mal. Hm, okay, zwei Personen, einmal WELTHERRSCHERCHEN und zum anderen… mir? _

_Nein, das klingt nicht richtig. Vielleicht sollte ich Katzenauge schreiben, aber Moment, dass bin ja auch ich. _

_Nein, was ich eigentlich meinte, ist TMC2004, da er/sie die erste Review für Kapitel 11 hinterlassen hat._

_Warum ich WELTHERRSCHERCHEN ein Kapitel widme? Vielleicht verfolgen wir die gleichen Ziele, was die Welt betrifft und so _

**Kapitel 12**

„Potter, ich brauche deine Hilfe!" Draco war es mehr als unangenehm, gerade Potter und Weasley um Hilfe zu bitten. Aber die beiden waren die Einzigen, die wahrscheinlich seine irrwitzige Idee unterstützen würden. Blaise konnte er das Ganze nicht antun.

„Was willst du, Malfoy?" zischte Weasley. Er hatte seine Augen verengt und starrte ihn wütend an. Er schien es immer noch nicht zu verkraften, dass Granger ihn nicht an sich heran ließ.

Der Blonde senkte nicht den Blick, sondern starrte den Rothaarigen nur hochmütig an. Ein überlegenes Grinsen zierte seine Lippen. _Er_ durfte _sie_ berühren. Und Weasley war sich dessen vollkommen bewusst.

„Was ist nun?" unterbrach Potter die stumme Auseinandersetzung.

Widerwillig reichte Draco ihm den Brief, den er bis eben in der Hand gehalten hatte. Er brauchte Potters Hilfe, ob er nun wollte oder nicht.

Potter nahm den Brief und überflog ihn. Verwirrt sah er Draco an. „Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein."

„Sonst hätte ich nie diesen Vorschlag gemacht!" zischte er.

„Du wirst sterben!" meinte er.

Draco seufzte. Als wenn er das nicht wüsste. Was sonst sollte aus ihm werden? Er war sich sicher, dass er nicht überleben würde. „Irgendwann ist jeder einmal dran!"

Potter sah ihn eindringlich an. „Mione wird das nicht zulassen!"

Oh, natürlich würde sie nicht zulassen, dass jemand wegen ihr starb. Aber Draco hatte vorgesorgt. „Sie wird es viel zu spät erfahren. Und dann…" Er grinste überlegen. „… wird es zu spät sein."

„Das ist Selbstmord!"

Draco schüttelte den Kopf. „Es ist die einzige Chance Granger zu retten." Er sah kurz Weasley an, der verwirrt zwischen Potter und ihm hin und her sah. Er hatte den Brief noch nicht gelesen.

„Helft ihr mir nun, oder nicht?"

Potter schnaubte kurz. „Wenn Dumbledore das wüsste."

Draco zuckte den Kopf. „Weder Dumbledore noch Snape noch Blaise werden etwas davon erfahren!" sagte er nachdrücklich. Das ging die Drei nichts an. Außerdem würden sie nur versuchen, ihn aufzuhalten. Aber dann würde Granger sterben. Er konnte das nicht zulassen.

„In Ordnung, wir helfen dir!"

„Kann mir einer von euch beiden vielleicht erklären, worum es hier eigentlich geht?"

Draco drehte sich um. Er konnte es getrost Potter überlassen, Weasley zu erklären, dass sie ein Treffen mit einigen Todessern haben würden.

Er ging direkt zu Granger. Sie sah immer noch blass und schwach aus. Ein zartes Lächeln zeigte sich bei seinem Eintreten. „Hei!" flüsterte sie.

Er setzte sich neben sie auf das Bett. „Hei!" Es war nur ein Hauch. Er ergriff ihre Hand. Bald würde sie frei sein.

„Wo warst du solange?" Sie sah ihn fragend an.

Draco errötete leicht. Er durfte ihr das nicht verraten. Sie würde nicht zulassen, dass er zu dem Treffen ging, auch wenn es seine Entscheidung war. „Ich hatte ein kleines Gespräch mit Potter und Weasley."

Fragend runzelte sie die Stirn. Sie blickte ihn aus ihren bersteinfarbenen Augen verwirrt an. Sie wusste nur zu genau, dass er nicht so einfach mit Potter und Weasley reden würde. „Warum?"

Beruhigend strich er der Braunhaarigen über den Arm. „Nichts Schlimmes!" versicherte er. „Wir haben nur davon gesprochen, einen kleinen Ausflug zu machen. Wir vier."

Ihre Augen wurden groß. „Und Dumbledore erlaubt das?"

Unbehaglich rutschte Draco auf der Matratze hin und her. „Äh, er wird es nicht erfahren."

Granger war immer noch verwirrt, sagte aber nichts mehr. Draco konnte sehen, wie sie angestrengt nachdachte.

Er selber ließ seine Gedanken ebenfalls schweifen. Zu dem Brief, den er heute erhalten hatte. Er hatte seinem Vater ein Treffen vorgeschlagen. Es war Irrsinn, das wusste er.

Er hatte sich im Tausch für Granger angeboten, in der Hoffnung, dass er für den dunklen Lord wichtiger war als die Braunhaarige. Und wirklich ging Lucius auf seinen Vorschlag ein. Blieb nur zu hoffen, dass die Todesser ihnen keine Falle stellten.

Er wurde jäh aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als die Tür geöffnet wurde. Potter und Weasley kamen herein.

Draco lächelte Granger an. „Wollen wir?"

Sie nickte verwirrt und starrte zwischen den drei Jungen hin und her. Draco half ihr vorsichtig hoch. Sie war schwach, als sie sich hinstellte. Aber der Blonde hatte sie vorsorglich gestützt. Sie war so schwach und zerbrechlich. Jemand musste sie beschützen.

* * *

Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wohin sie gingen. Ab und zu warf sie Malfoy, der sie stützte, Blicke zu. Der Blonde plante irgendetwas, das war sicher. Schon alleine, dass sie sich aus dem Haus schlichen, gab ihr zu denken. Was hatte Malfoy vor? 

Nun sie sollte es sehr schnell herausfinden. Harry und Ron waren beide sehr schweigsam und sahen sich wie Malfoy misstrauisch um, als sie an einen freien Platz kamen.

„Wie besprochen!" sagte Malfoy zu Harry und Ron.

„Was?" fragte Hermione. Sie hatte eine böse Ahnung.

Plötzlich sagte eine Stimme: „Ah, wer hätte gedacht, dass du wirklich kommen würdest?"

Alle fuhren verschreckt herum. Hermione wich ängstlich zurück und klammerte sich an Malfoy, der vollkommen ruhig schien, als hätte er gewusst, dass noch jemand kommen würde.

Vor ihnen standen drei Todesser, darunter auch Lucius Malfoy, der sie mit einem schmierigen Grinsen musterte. Erinnerungen durchfluteten sie. Sie wollte daran nicht denken, wollte die Erinnerungen vertreiben, aber es war schon zu spät.

_

* * *

_

_Flashback_

_Dunkelheit herrschte um sie herum. Ihr Körper zitterte, während sie wartete. Ihre Wangen waren noch von ihren Tränen feucht. „Helft mir!" wimmerte sie, obwohl niemand sie hören konnte. _

_Sie war alleine in diesem Raum, in dieser Zelle. Weder Harry noch Ron konnten sie retten._

_Um ihr Handgelenk lag ein silberner Armreif. Voldemort hatte ihn ihr erst kürzlich umgelegt. Ein Geschenk, wie er spöttisch gesagt hatte._

_Danach wurde sie in die Zelle geworfen. Ihr Magen knurrte leise. Wann hatte sie das letzte Mal etwas gegessen? Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern. Würden die Todesser sie verhungern lassen?_

_Verzweifelt versuchte sie das Zittern ihres Körpers zu unterdrücken. Sie wollte stark sein, wollte den Todessern mutig entgegen sehen, egal was sie mit ihr anstellten._

_Hermione erstarrte, als sie Schritte hörte. Krampfhaft schluckte sie. Langsam öffnete sich die Tür. Die Helligkeit blendete sie, sodass sie die Augen schloss._

_Drei Männer kamen herein, entzündeten mit ihren Zauberstäben Licht, sodass die Braunhaarige das dreckige Grinsen sah._

_Sie wich weiter zurück, presste sich in die Ecke, während ihre Augen ängstlich die Männer _

_musterten.  
_

_Einen von ihnen kannte sie, kannte ihn nur zu genau. Lucius Malfoy, der Vater von Draco. Nur kurz dachte sie an den Abschlussball, als Malfoy sich so seltsam verhalten hatte. _

_Sie hatte oft an ihn gedacht, mehr als ihr lieb war. Natürlich hatte sie einmal auch Harry und Ron gefragt, ob sie etwas von Malfoy wüssten, was er gerade machte. Sie hatten nichts gewusst. War er ein Todesser geworden?_

„_Ah, Ms Granger, ich habe Sie noch gar nicht willkommen geheißen." Lucius sah von oben zu ihr herab. _

_Hermione zitterte. Sie ahnte, was bald passieren würde, und hatte Angst, große Angst._

„_Ist es nicht schade, dass er nicht kommt, um dich zu retten?"_

_Die Braunhaarige blickte ihn verwirrt an. Damals hatte sie gedacht, dass Lucius Harry meinte. Vielleicht auch Ron. Erst sehr viel später, lange, nachdem Voldemort besiegt worden war, sollte sie erfahren, wen Lucius wirklich meinte…_

_Hermione schloss die Augen und wünschte sich ohnmächtig zu werden, damit sie nicht erleben musste, was die Todesser mit ihr anstellen würden._

_Flashback Ende_

* * *

„Du willst also wirklich das Leben des Schlammbluts retten?" Lucius Stimme war schneidend. „Obwohl du der Erste warst, der sie töten sollte?"

Draco spürte, wie Granger zusammenzuckte. Beruhigend schob er die Braunhaarige hinter sich. „Gehst du auf meinen Vorschlag ein?" fragte er, ohne auf Lucius Frage einzugehen.

Sein Vater lachte höhnisch. „Sie wird sterben, das ist es, was der dunkle Lord will. Warum also sollte ich sie retten wollen?"

Draco presste die Lippen aufeinander und wartete. Er wusste, dass seinem Vater die Szene mehr als gefiel. Er hatte die Kontrolle über seinen Sohn und wusste das.

„Ihr seid selber Schuld!" fuhr der Todesser fort. „Ihr hättet niemals versuchen sollen, das Schlammblut abzuschirmen. Als hätte der dunkle Lord nicht daran gedacht." Seine Augen bohrten sich in Dracos. „Sie sollte sterben, schon vor zwei Jahren."

Der junge Malfoy spürte den zitternden Körper hinter sich. Er atmete einmal tief durch. „Nehmt ihr den Armreif ab und ihr bekommt mich. Seid ihr nicht auch schon seit zwei Jahren hinter mir her?"

Er wartete. Draco konnte sich gut vorstellen, dass sein Vater verärgert darüber war, dass er immer wieder entkommen war. Und vielleicht – so hatte er gehofft – war er wichtiger als Granger.

„Du kannst froh sein, dass der dunkle Lord dich eher haben will als das Schlammblut." zischte Lucius. Er zückte seinen Zauberstab.

„Nein!" flüsterte Granger, sodass nur Draco es hören konnte. „Das darfst du nicht."

Freudlos verzog der Blonde seine Lippen zu einem Grinsen. „Es gibt keine andere Möglichkeit um dich zu retten."

Sein Vater murmelte einen Zauberspruch, den Draco nicht verstehen konnte. Dann hörte er ein leises Klicken und ein Weiteres. Schließlich fühlte er den Armreif um sein Handgelenk.

Er seufzte lautlos, als er sich langsam zu Granger umdrehte. Er musste sich beeilen. Wer wusste schon, wann die Todesser schließlich angriffen, um die anderen zu fangen.

Potter hielt die kraftlose Granger, die ihn ängstlich ansah. „Warum?" flüsterte sie.

Er strich ihr über die Wange. „Du sollst leben." Er beugte sich vor und hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf die Lippen. Wie lange hatte er sich das gewünscht?

Er schloss die Augen, damit er den Kuss in Gedanken noch einmal fühlen konnte. „Du wirst mich nicht vergessen, oder Hermione?"

Dann richtete er sich auf. In seinem Rücken spürte er Bewegung. „Verschwindet!" zischte er Potter und Weasley zu.

„Los!" schrie Lucius. „Sie dürfen nicht entkommen!"

Aber es war zu spät. Potter, Weasley waren mit Hermione appariert. Lucius heulte wütend auf. Draco wusste, dass er dafür leiden musste. Aber es war egal, dass er nun sterben würde.

Er hatte sich geopfert, damit sie leben konnte. Und mit der Erinnerung des Kusses – so dachte er – konnte er auch alles ertragen, was die Todesser mit ihm anstellen würden.

* * *

_So, das war es wieder! Wie hat es euch_ _gefallen?_


	13. Antworten

_Oh mein Gott, das hat viel zu lange gedauert. Es tut mir Leid, es ging leider nicht eher. Ich versuche mich zu bessern, da diese Geschichte dem Ende entgegen läuft…_

_Zu den Reviews:_

_An Weltherrscherchen: Wie, du magst keine Happy-Ends? Aber dann soll er doch leben? Irgendwie eine verzwickte Situation, findest du nicht?_

_An Kissymouse: Oh, die Todesser wussten so einiges. Es wird in diesem Kapitel geklärt. Tief durchatmen, ehe du weiter liest…_

_An Sunnylein: Es hat sich gelohnt? Dann wirst du das hoffentlich auch über dieses Kapitel sagen…_

_An TMC: Einen krankhaften Idioten? Oh, es könnte sogar noch schlimmer kommen… Bringe mich nicht auf falsche Gedanken, falls ich eine andere Story anfange zu schreibe…_

_An darklayka: Eine Liebesgeschichte ohne ein Opfer, ist das möglich? Irgendwie fand ich es passend, sein Opfer. Auch wenn er gut aussehend ist und sich jedes Mädchen (und jeder Junge) nach ihm verzehrt, es ging nicht anders. Es brach mir selber das Herz, ihn in die Horde Todesser zu schicken…_

_An BlackAngel: Oho, vielleicht solltest du das Kapitel nicht lesen, oder Taschentücher parat halten…_

_An princess brady: Ich kann nichts versprechen. Aber vielleicht wird doch noch alles gut. Irgendwie…_

_An Lily: Dann solltest auch du dir Taschentücher holen, bevor du weiter liest. _

_An Lolligie: Okay, ich habe das ewig nicht wörtlich genommen. Du bekommst das KapitelCHEN schon vorher. Meine Güte, bin ich heute wieder großzügig gg. Und nein, es folgt noch kein Epilog. _

_An anyjule: Jaaahh, armer Draco. Mein Herz blutet immer noch…_

_An Aditu: Du solltest mir doch nicht drohen. Du brauchst mich noch, irgendwie, für irgendwas (ich suche mir noch einen passenden Grund aus, den ich dir dann mitteilen werde) Und ja, Lucius ist schon wieder der Böse. Schon allein dein Gesicht, war es wert, ihn Böse zu lassen. Das mit dem Armreif: Voldi spürt Harry oder Dumbledore, weil er das so will, sprich, es ist wie ein Zauber, den er darüber gelegt hat, aber ich glaube, ich habe dir das schon erklärt. Sonst kannst du mich ja noch mal „nerven"._

_An Ninaissaja: Hei, wusstest du, dass ich mich fünfmal bei deinem Namen vertippt habe? Meine Güte, ich glaube, ich muss jeden heute bitten, Taschentücher zu zücken. Sie werden mich alle umbringen… obwohl noch gar nichts feststeht._

_  
An IAmFallen: Ja, wie konnte dir die Geschichte nur entgehen, hm? Das habe ich mich auch gefragt. Aber es freut mich, dass du sie schlussendlich doch noch gefunden hast…_

_An stella Dubh: Du hattest mit deiner Vermutung Recht? Respekt! Und wie denkst du geht es nach diesem Kapitel weiter? Oder werde ich dich doch noch überraschen können?_

_An Trory: Oh, was sagst du dann erst zu den letzten Zeilen dieses Kapitels?_

_An silver moonstone: Na, einfach aufhören werde ich schon nicht. Da brauchst du keine Angst zu haben…_

_  
An Survivor: Ich fühle mich geehrt, über deine Review. Aber ein Versprechen, ob Draco nun leben wird oder nicht, kann ich dir nicht geben. Du wirst wohl oder übel im Ungewissen bleiben. Oder auch nicht, wenn du das Kapitel gelesen hast…_

_So, eine letzte Anmerkung von Seiten des Autors, also von mir: Hier seht ihr mich, nicht wahr? Aber jetzt, jetzt seht ihr nur noch die Staubwolke… und weg bin ich, auf der Flucht! Ehe ihr dieses Kapitel auch nur zu Ende gelesen habt. _

**Kapitel 13**

Mühsam versuchte er sich aufzurichten. Aber seine Arme knickten unter ihm weg, wollten sein Gewicht nicht halten. Er stöhnte leise und fuhr sich über seine trockenen Lippen. Sein Körper schmerzte. Er lag da, wie die Todesser ihn zurückgelassen haben. Sie hatten ihn gefoltert, gequält.

Er hatte versucht, nicht zu schreien, wollte den Todessern stolz entgegen treten. Aber die Schmerzen waren übermächtig. Auch _sie_ konnte seine Schmerzen nicht verbannen.

Der Versuch, ihren Kuss zu schmecken, den Geruch ihrer Haare einzuatmen, ihr Lächeln vor Augen zu sehen, war gescheitert. Stattdessen hatten die Qualen seinen Körper und Geist bestimmt.

„Hermione!" krächzte er. Seine Stimme war rau. Auf seine Lippen stahl sich ein dünnes Lächeln. Er würde bald sterben. Sein Vater würde nicht mehr lange warten.

Aber sie, sie würde leben. Sie würde sein Vater nicht bekommen. Hermione war in Sicherheit. Und das ärgerte Lucius mehr, als er zugeben wollte.

Der Armreif lag um sein Handgelenk, fühlte sich warm an. Und schwer. Aber wenn er den Reif ganz nah an seine Nase hielt, glaubte er sie riechen zu können. Ganz schwach. Und dann erinnerte er sich an den Kuss.

Aus seinem dünnen Lächeln wurde ein zartes. Er hätte sie gerne richtig geküsst. Aber Hermione hätte dies wahrscheinlich nie zugelassen. Oder empfand die Braunhaarige mehr für ihn? Angestrengt versuchte er sich an ihr Verhalten in den letzten Tagen zu erinnern.

Er stöhnte, als sein Kopf zu schmerzen begann. Er sollte nicht nachdenken. Am Besten blieb er einfach still liegen und wartete, bis Lucius ihn endlich tötete.

sssssssssssssssssssssss

„Warum?" schrie Hermione erbost.

Harry wich vorsorglich einen Schritt zurück. Ron hatte sich erst gar nicht in die Nähe getraut. Der Schwarzhaarige bereute es, es seinem besten Freund nicht gleich getan zu haben.

„Äh…" brachte er hervor.

Hermione war wütend, mehr als wütend. „Wie kamst du auf diese schwachsinnige Idee, dabei mitzuspielen?" Sie war noch etwas wackelig auf den Beinen und stützte sich an dem Holztisch ab. Ihr Arm war mit Blut verkrustet. Sie hatte noch keine Zeit gehabt, ihn abzuwaschen. „Also?"

„Äh…" meinte Harry erneut.

Langsam ging sie einen Schritt vorwärts. „Mir reicht es, Harry."

„Es war seine Idee!" sprudelte er hervor und bückte sich vorsorglich, obwohl Hermione noch nicht nahe genug an ihm heran war. „Er hat uns dazu überredet!"

Die Braunhaarige zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „_Er _hat euch dazu überredet? _Euch_? Und wenn er gesagt hätte, ihr sollt von der Brücke springen?"

„Wir wollten dich retten!" Harry sah sie an. „Wir wollten nicht, dass du stirbst!"

Hermione ging einen weiteren drohenden Schritt auf ihn zu. „Und dafür lasst ihr es zu, dass Voldemort Draco umbringt?"

Harry senkte den Kopf. Natürlich hatte sie recht, wie immer. Aber es war geschehen. Sie konnten es jetzt nicht mehr ändern. „Es tut mir Leid!" nuschelte er.

Hermione nickte nur schwach, während sie sich weiter an dem Tisch abstützte. „Es hat doch eh keinen Sinn!" flüsterte sie. „Er ist längst tot."

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

„Steh auf!" zischte Lucius.

Draco rührte sich nicht. Er war zu schwach. Die Folter hatte ihren Tribut gefordert.

„Du bist eine Schande!" sprach sein Vater weiter. „Ich hätte dich sofort töten sollen."

Draco hörte regungslos zu. Es war besser, seinen Vater nicht weiter zu verärgern. Vielleicht gönnte er ihm dann einen schnellen Tod.

„Der dunkle Lord will dich sehen!"

Draco wusste, dass dies weitere Schmerzen bedeutete. Voldemort bestrafte seine Verräter hart und grausam.

Zwei Todesser zerrten ihn hoch und schleppten ihn durch einen Gang. Draco hing fast leblos zwischen den beiden. Er war zu schwach, um selber zu laufen. Der Gang streckte sich. Es war dunkel. Nur von dem Zauberstab seines Vaters kam Licht.

Für ihn waren Stunden vergangen, ehe sie den großen Saal betraten. Alles in Draco sträubte sich dagegen. Er wollte den dunklen Lord nicht sehen, wollte nicht von ihm gefoltert werden. Alles, wonach er sich sehnte, war der Tod, ein schneller Tod.

Aber er war ein Verräter. Sie würden ihn nicht so leicht sterben lassen. Sie würden ihn quälen, würden ausprobieren, wie weit sie gehen konnten, bis er sein Leben aushauchte.

Das Licht im Saal blendete ihn. Schwarze Flecken tanzten vor seinen Augen, sodass er nichts wahrnehmen konnte. Er wurde von den beiden Todessern nach vorne geschleudert.

Hart landete Draco auf dem Boden. Er wimmerte leise vor Schmerzen. Konnte er hier liegen bleiben und sterben?

Er spürte eine Bewegung neben sich und blinzelte. Lucius kniete in Demut nieder.

„Mein Lord!" sagte sein Vater. „Ihr wolltet ihn sehen!"

„Der Verräter?" zischte eine Stimme. Sie klang kalt, hohl… und böse.

Eine Gänsehaut breitete sich bei Draco aus. Der dunkle Lord. Angst kroch in ihm hoch und ließ seinen Körper erschauern.

„Ja, mein Lord. Der Verräter."

„Aber das Schlammblut läuft immer noch draußen herum?"

Nach dieser Frage herrschte Schweigen. Niemand wollte Verantwortung dafür übernehmen, dass Granger geflohen war. Alle fürchteten Voldemorts Zorn.

„Potter hat sie beschützt!" sagte Lucius schließlich leise.

„Ist das eine Entschuldigung?"

Lucius zuckte zusammen, soweit konnte es Draco sehen. Aber er wagte es nicht, seinen Blick zu heben, um Voldemort zu sehen. Die Angst schnürte ihm die Kehle zu.

„Nein, mein Lord."

Voldemort schnaubte abfällig, ließ es aber auf sich beruhen. „Geh!" zischte er. „Ich möchte ein kleines Gespräch mit dem Verräter führen!"

Lucius erhob sich. Schritte waren zu hören. Dann war es still. Nur Dracos rasselnder Atem war noch zu hören.

„Du hast mich enttäuscht, Draco Malfoy!"

Der Blonde erwiderte nichts, erwartete in jedem Augenblick den Cruciatus. Aber nichts geschah.

„Du solltest nur dieses Schlammblut töten und hast versagt."

Draco hob langsam seinen Blick. Voldemort saß mit regungslosem Gesichtsausdruck auf seinem Thron. Nur seine trommelnden Finger und das kaum wahrnehmbare Blitzen in seinen Augen zeugten von seinem Zorn.

„Es war eine leichte Aufgabe gewesen. Obwohl ich geahnt hatte, dass du es nicht schaffen würdest." Er beugte sich leicht vor. „Sie hat dich um den Finger gewickelt, ohne dass du es bemerkt hast."

Draco hielt die Luft an. Woher wusste der dunkle Lord das?

„Es war kein Zufall, dass du sie töten solltest. Und nach dir die anderen. Kein Zufall."

Draco schluckte krampfhaft, während er versuchte, die Schmerzen zu ignorieren.

„Und ich hätte sie damals töten sollen, als man sie gefangen nahm. Ich hätte ihr nicht nur den Armreif umlegen sollen und sie der Willkür der Männer ausliefern müssen, sondern sie sofort hinrichten lassen." Voldemort schnaubte zornig.

„Warum?" krächzte Draco. „Nur weil sie eine Freundin von Potter ist?"

Voldemort lachte kalt auf. „Darum? Nein, es gab bessere Wege um ihn zu schwächen. Hierbei ging es mir nur um dich."

In seinem Kopf schwirrten die Gedanken. Um ihn? Um ihn und Granger? War er der Grund?

„Mein Seher hatte eine Vision. Von dir und dem Schlammblut."

„Eine Vision?" flüsterte er mehr zu sich selber als zu Voldemort. „Von mir und Mione?"

Voldemort zischte leise. „Verheiratet. Du mit diesem Schlammblut in naher Zukunft. Das konnte ich nicht zulassen." Er stand auf. „Du wirst sterben, junger Malfoy. Diese Vision darf nicht eintreten."

Draco schloss die Augen. Verheiratet? Mit Granger. Ein Lächeln bildete sich auf seinen Zügen. Ja, die Vorstellung gefiel ihm. Nur kurz sah er sich vor sich, wie er ihre Hand hielt, sie an sich zog, sie küsste.

Dann verwischte der Gedanke. Es würde nicht eintreten. Er würde sterben. Niemand würde kommen, um ihn zu retten. Er war dem Untergang geweiht.

Aber jetzt viel es ihm schwerer denn je, sich einfach so von seinem Leben zu trennen.

„Mione!" flüsterte er leise und fuhr sich über seine Lippen. Er spürte, wie Voldemort sich bewegte.

„Mione!" sagte er erneut. Dann traf ihn ein Fluch und alles wurde schwarz um ihn herum.

Ihr Name war noch auf seinen Lippen.

ssss

Seht ihr die Staubwolke? Ja? Und weg bin ich!


	14. Trauer

_Sorry, dass ich erst jetzt das nächste Kapitel reinsetze. Aber diesmal ist es wirklich nicht meine Schuld, sondern das des WWW. Die korrigierte Fassung ist nämlich auf den Weg zu mir zurück verschollen gegangen. Es hat etwas gedauert, aber jetzt bin ich ja da._

_Reviews: _

_An Ninaissaja: Verrätst du mir trotzdem, was dein Name bedeutet? Würde mich interessieren. Ach, und ich geh schon mal in Deckung und weich deinem Degen aus, da du in diesem Kapitel wohl noch immer nicht wissen wirst, was nun wirklich mit Draco passiert ist…_

_An Survivor: So, wie ich schon zu Ninaissaja gesagt habe, auch du wirst in diesem Kapitel nicht erfahren, was mit Draco nun passiert ist. Lebt er noch? Oder hat Voldemort ihn tatsächlich umgebracht? Wird Hermione ihn dafür töten?_

_An Trory: Arme Kleine, genug geweint? Dann lies weiter bei Kapitel 14_

_An Stella: Also ich kann dir versichern, dass Draco nicht durch die Liebe geschützt wurde, das schon mal vorweg. Hinzu kommt die Frage: Hat Voldemort durch sein ganzes Handeln in den zwei Jahren (rund um Draco und Hermione) wirklich die Vision verhindert? Oder hat er sie gar unterstützt?_

_An dramine: Och, ich verkrafte ein paar unglückliche, selbstmordgefährdende Leser schon. Ihr müsst das positiv sehen. Immerhin besteht noch die Chance, dass Voldemort stirbt…_

_An Sunnylein: Ach, du weißt doch, dass ich immer an den unmöglichsten Stellen aufhöre… So langsam müssten sich meine Leser aber daran gewöhnt haben…_

_An Crimegirl: Drohung? Du drohst mir? Bist du sicher, dass du es willst. Ich könnte meine Geschichte noch etwas umstrukturieren. Aber da du selber ja nicht weißt, was für ein Ende ich schließlich plane, könnte es dir gefallen, oder auch nicht. Hm, irgendwie rücke ich einfach nicht mit der Wahrheit über das Ende raus, was?_

_An Lolligie: So aufhören? Wie ich das kann? Hast du das nicht gesehen? Soll ich das bei diesem Kapitel genauso machen?_

_An Hanna: Danke, die kreative Phase habe ich gehabt, nur nicht in Bezug auf meine ffs. Aber jetzt widme ich mich ihnen wieder. _

_An SFMK: Durch Zufall darüber gestolpert? Hah! Das war Schicksal! Das kann ich dir sagen! Bei mir gibt es keine Zufälle._

_An ausnahme: Ja, ich glaube, alle fänden eine Rettung besser. Niemand will doch, dass Draco stirbt. Aber hei, ich verrate nichts. Meine Lippen sind versiegelt, wie das Ende sein wird, da bin ich knallhart._

_An Darklayka: NA, du kommst ja schnell über Dracos Tod (?) hinweg. Zitat: „jetzt ist er hin… da kann man nichts mehr machen…" Zitat Ende. Tse, kein Mitgefühl für die arme Hermione?_

_An IAmFallen: Ja, ist Draco nun tod? Verdammt, ich kann dir die Frage nicht beantworten…_

_An silver moonstone: Oh, versprechen kann ich gar nichts. Noch nicht einmal, dass Draco noch lebt und mit Hermione glücklich wird. (Was jetzt auch kein Hinweis werden soll)_

_An Aditu: Tja, ich könnte jetzt einfach schreiben: Kein Kommentar! Aber dir zuliebe hole ich etwas weiter aus: Wer sagt dir, dass Lucius leben wird? Ha!_

**Kapitel 14**

Sie saß auf ihrem Bett, die Finger in ihrer Bettdecke verschlungen, den Kopf gesenkt. Ihr war kalt, dennoch zog sie die Decke nicht um ihren Körper, sondern ließ sie dort, wo sie war.

Schon seit zwei Wochen hatte Hermione sich in ihrem Bett verkrochen, ohne aufzustehen.

Harry und Ron waren immer zu ihr gekommen, baten sie aufzustehen und den Raum zu verlassen. Aber sie hatte nicht hingehört. Sie schaffte es nicht.

Sie wollte nur noch im Bett bleiben und an Draco denken. Unbewusst fuhr sie sich über ihre Lippen, als spürte sie noch seinen flüchtigen Kuss.

Ihre zarten Finger krampften sich um die Decke. Warum hatte er sich opfern müssen? Warum? Er hätte nicht sterben sollen. Er hätte leben können, kämpfen. Sie seufzte leise und wischte eine einzelne Träne fort. „Warum?" flüsterte sie. „Warum nur?"

Aber sie wusste, sie würde keine Antwort mehr bekommen. Obwohl sie hoffte, dass er noch lebte, dass er zurückkommen würde. Aber die Hoffnung war verloren.

Die Todesser hatten ihn wahrscheinlich schon am ersten Tag getötet. Sie bestraften Verräter besonders hart. Er würde nicht mehr leben.

Sie sehnte sich nach ihm, obwohl sie geglaubt hatte, dieses Gefühl nicht mehr zu kennen. Nach dem, was ihr die Todesser angetan hatten, wollte sie von keinem mehr berührt werden, wollte in ihrer Scham alleine sein.

Aber Draco war da gewesen, hatte sich um sie gesorgt, sie beschützt. Und nach und nach – sie hatte es gar nicht wirklich wahrgenommen – wollte sie nicht, dass er ging, wollte, dass er bei ihr blieb. Für immer. Aber es war zu spät.

Sie schlang die Arme um ihre angezogenen Beine und bettete ihren Kopf zwischen die Knie. „Draco!" hauchte sie. „Das hättest du nicht tun sollen!" Wie sollte sie so weiterleben können? Jetzt, nachdem er sich geopfert hatte…

Sie schaffte es nicht, nicht in dem Wissen, dass er sein Leben gab und sie alleine ließ.

sssssssss

_viel später_

„Und?" Ron sah Harry ängstlich an, als er aus dem Raum trat.

Der Schwarzhaarige zuckte die Achseln. „Nichts. Sie reagiert noch nicht einmal auf mich." Er senkte den Kopf. Eigentlich war es seine Schuld.

Er hätte sich nie auf den Pakt mit Malfoy einlassen sollen. Hermione hatte allen Lebensmut verloren, seit er sich geopfert hatte. Aber hätte er zusehen sollen, wie seine beste Freundin verblutete?

„Sie wird schon wieder!" Ron sah aus dem Fenster.

So entging Harry der traurige Ausdruck in Rons Gesicht. Aber auch so wusste er, dass er dort war. Der Rothaarige hatte Hermione immer geliebt.

Damals, als sie erst in ein Versteck und danach auf der Flucht gewesen war, hatte Ron nicht glauben wollen, dass sie tot war. Jeden Tag hatte er nach ihr Ausschau gehalten, hatte sie gesucht. Er wollte sie in seine Arme schließen, sie küssen, sie lieben.

Aber es war alles anders gekommen. Ron wusste, dass sie mehr für Malfoy empfand. Das hatte er schon damals gesehen, als er sie auf der Flucht getroffen hatte. Er wollte es nicht wahrhaben, wollte nicht, dass sie so eine Person liebte.

Malfoy war nicht gut genug. Er hatte sie sieben Jahre lang beleidigt und schikaniert. Und dann sollte er sich so einfach geändert haben?

Ron hatte ihm misstraut, seit er mit Hermione im Hauptquartier eingetroffen war. Und er war wütend. Seine Wut entwickelte sich zum Zorn, als er sah, wie die beiden miteinander umgingen. Er war hilflos dagegen gewesen.

Harry wusste es. Er hatte die drei aus einer sicheren Entfernung beobachtet. Er hatte gesehen, wie zornig Ron wurde.

Aber er hatte auch den Blick von Malfoy gesehen, wenn er sich zu Hermione hinuntergebeugt hatte. Dieser Blick… Er war so ganz anders als in den sieben Jahren Schulzeit.

Anders als Ron erkannte Harry, dass Malfoy sich verändert hatte. Und er akzeptierte es. Ebenso, dass Hermione glücklicher war, wenn der Blonde in ihrer Nähe war.

Und irgendwann – da war sich Harry sicher – hätte es Ron auch akzeptiert. Aber jetzt war es zu spät. Malfoy war längst tot. Und Hermione zerbrochen.

Er wurde aus den Gedanken gerissen, als Blaise auftauchte. Noch jemand, von dem er nie geglaubt hatte, dass sie auf derselben Seite kämpfen würden. Zabini war damals ein Slytherin gewesen, war aber immer unauffällig gewesen und im Hintergrund geblieben.

Er war Todesser geworden, wie alle Slytherins in seinem Jahrgang. Aber nur er und Malfoy hatten sich gegen Voldemort gestellt.

Zabini sah abgehetzt aus und rang keuchend nach Atem, als er sich an der Wand abstützte. In seinen Augen spiegelte sich die Angst, dennoch strahlte sein Körper Entschlossenheit aus.

Harry brauchte nur eine Sekunde, um festzustellen, was passiert war. Es hatte begonnen. Die Todesser sammelten sich um anzugreifen. Der Schwarzhaarige nickte Zabini zu, der mit Ron davoneilte.

Harry kehrte zu Hermione zurück. Sie saß so da, wie er sie verlassen hatte. Er musste sich beeilen, durfte nicht zu viel Zeit bei seiner besten Freundin verbringen. Aber er musste es ihr sagen, konnte sie nicht im Unklaren lassen.

ssssssssss

Sie sah nicht auf, als jemand den Raum betrat. Auch so ahnte sie, dass es Harry war. Er kam mit langem Schritt auf sie zu und ergriff ihre Hand.

„Mione!" flüsterte er eindringlich.

Sie sah auf und zog gleichzeitig ihre Hand weg. Sie wollte von niemandem berührt werden.

Harry schaute sie ernst an. „Mione, es hat begonnen!"

Sie blinzelte, als sie versuchte, den Sinn hinter diesem Satz zu finden. „Was hat begonnen?"

„Die Schlacht, die letzte Schlacht." Er griff erneut nach ihrer Hand.

Sie ließ es geschehen. Zu viele Gedanken kreisten in ihrem Kopf. Die Schlacht? Die finale Schlacht? Ihre Freunde würden kämpfen. Draco hätte gekämpft, wenn… wenn…

Sie schluckte, als sie entschlossen die Bettdecke zurückschlug. Sie würde hier nicht tatenlos zusehen, wie ihre Freunde um ihr Leben kämpften. Sie würde nicht zulassen, dass noch jemand starb. Nie wieder.

„Was hast du vor?" Harry runzelte verwundert die Stirn.

Hermione zog die Brauen hoch. „Wonach sieht es denn aus?" Sie ging zum Kleiderschrank und wühlte nach passender Kleidung.

„Du kommst nicht mit!" meinte er.

Hermione lächelte traurig. „Ich glaube nicht, dass du mich aufhalten kannst, Harry. Ich kämpfe mit!"

Sie würde kämpfen. Und sie wäre bereit zu töten.

„Es ist viel zu gefährlich!"

Sie drehte sich zu dem Schwarzhaarigen um. Ihr Lebensmut, von dem sie dachte, ihn für immer verloren zu haben, war schlagartig zurückgekehrt.

„Versuche mich aufzuhalten…" Sie hob drohend den Zauberstab. Ihre Augen funkelten. „… und du wirst es bereuen. Voldemort hin oder her."

Harry hob abwehrend die Hände und seufzte. „Malfoy würde nicht wollen, dass du kämpfst."

Sie senkte den Kopf. „Ich weiß!" flüsterte sie. Aber sie musste. Sie konnte nicht tatenlos in ihrem Bett liegen.

Sie würde kämpfen, für sich, für ihre Freunde, für Draco.

ssss

So, schon wieder ein Kapitel geschafft. Nicht vergessen, zu reviewen!


	15. Krieg

_…beschämt um die Ecke schau… die vorwurfsvollen Blicke ausweich… Ja, ich bin es. Und ja ich lebe noch. Es tut mir soooooo Leid, dass ich erst jetzt dazu komme, zu schreiben. Aber ich wurde von Arbeit nur so zugeworfen. Naja, aber jetzt hoffe ich, wieder regelmäßig posten zu können. Ich werde es jedenfalls versuchen._

_Zu den Reviews:_

_An IAmFallen: Ja, wie konnte ich es gerade da beenden, das letzte Kapitel? Aber das wirst du dir wahrscheinlich bei diesem Kapitel auch fragen…_

_An Aditu: Ja, endlich wirst du erfahren, was mit Draco los war. Und dann wirst du mir eine fiese Review hinterlassen, weil ich wieder im absolut falschen Moment aufgehört habe… Und zu Lucius gebe ich keinen Kommentar ab. Das wirst du schon genießen müssen gfg_

_An Jean nin asar ahi smabell: Und schon wieder musste ich dreimal hinschauen, um deinen Namen zu schreiben. Tse, es muss auch immer kompliziert sein, oder? Da die 6 Wochen nun um sind, kriege ich jetzt Haue?_

_An Trory: Mitleid mit Voldy? Uh, hättest du auch Mitleid mit Pansy gehabt? Suche nämlich immer noch Leser, die die arme Pansy bedauern…_

_An Alfiriel: Danke für das Lob. Man jetzt werde ich ganz rot._

_An Itza: Wow, so einen Vergleich hatte ich noch nie bekommen. Ein Wandteppich, klasse, kann ich da nur zu sagen. Und ich kann ja nur froh sein, dass es kein Fußabtreter war gg_

_An GossiP-Girl16: Sorry, ging leider nicht schneller. Aber jetzt versuche ich natürlich wieder schneller zu schreiben._

_An Darklayka: Wie, nicht viel zu erzählen? Aber es reicht mir auch, wenn du Wörter gebrauchst, wie umwerfend, fantastisch, hinreißend…_

_An Stella Dubh: Du hast die Hoffnung noch immer nicht aufgegeben? Verdammt! Aber vielleicht änderst du deine Meinung, wenn du dieses Kapitel zu ende gelesen hast!_

_An pima: Ja, wenn ich eine Geschichte entwickel, habe ich sie grob im Kopf und auch schon beendet. Allerdings kann es vorkommen, dass noch etwas hinzukommt, weil die Situation dafür geeignet ist. Und dann kann es natürlich auch passieren, dass das Ende oder der Lauf der Geschichte sich ändert. Einzelne Szenen hatte ich im Kopf, die natürlich unbedingt rein mussten (die Begegnung mit Harry u. Ron z.B.). Anderes wurde erst später klar (das Blaise für die gute Seite arbeitete. Es war nicht geplant gewesen, dass Draco und Herminone zu ihm gehen würde). Aber im großen und Ganzen, ja, der grobe Umriss stand schon fest._

_An Ilahya: Süchtig? Noch eine? Auweia, das kann ja noch heiter werden mit euch süchtigen. Und dann erst nach dem Kapitel. Ich frage mich, was du tust, wenn die Geschichte vorbei ist. Dann gibt es auch keine Droge mehr…_

_An Dramine: Ja, ich bin gut darin, jemanden auf die Folter zu spannen. Und es macht mir Spaaaaßßßßß!_

_An Hemrione-Jane17: Hui, eine Lateinerin? Moritura te salutat. Oder so ähnlich. Ist schon ein paar Jahre her. Freut mich, dass dir meine Geschichte gefällt._

_An silver moonstone: Wie ich an dieser Stelle aufhören konnte? Warte nur ab, was du zu diesem Cliff sagen wirst…_

_An Severus4ever: Nein, ich lasse euch nicht hängen. Und ja, ich bin noch da. Und oh Gott, danke für das Lob. Schon wieder ganz rot wird…_

_An Lollogie: Noch eine, die die Hoffnung nicht aufgegeben hat. Ich weiß nicht, was ich dazu sagen soll. Theoretisch könnte Draco ja tot sein. Praktisch gesehen, musst du wissen, dass Todesser Verräter besonders hart bestrafen. Aber du wirst sehen._

_An Sari: Spüre ich da Sehnsucht? So weit ist es schon gekommen? Meine Geschichte, die reinste Droge?_

_An Claire Black: Nun, ich kann dir nicht sagen, ob Draco noch lebt. Finde es in diesem Kapitel selber heraus._

_An LL215: Eine der besten FFs? Wow, ich meine hui, ich meine… mir fehlen die Worte._

_An moi: Happyend? Schwer zu sagen, da es doch spannend bleiben muss._

ANMERKUNG: Die Geschichte nähert sich dem Ende. Es kommen höchstens noch ein oder zwei Kapitel plus Epilog. Also wird die Sucht bald ein Ende haben.

WIDMUNG: Ja ja, ich weiß, in letzter Zeit verteile ich wieder viele Widmungen. Und hier kommt noch eine:

Diesmal widme ich Kapitel 15 Itza, weil sie einen schönen Vergleich mit meiner Geschichte und einen Wandteppich gemacht hat.

**Kapitel 15**

Eine Gänsehaut kroch ihren Körper hinunter und ließ sie erschauern. Sie war fernab vom Töten und dennoch konnte sie es riechen, den Tod, den Hass, die Zerstörung. Es war überall, wo sie auch hinsah.

Der ganze Platz war mit Leichen übersät, Freund und Feind wild durcheinander gewürfelt. Und noch immer kämpften die Lebenden gegeneinander.

Sie hielt sich etwas abseits und beobachtete mit Entsetzen, wie reihum Menschen starben, durch den Todesfluch getroffen.

Alles in ihr schrie danach zu verschwinden und den Tod hinter sich zu lassen. Aber sie tat es nicht. Sie blieb. Für Draco. Es wäre ein Verrat gewesen.

Ihr Blick huschte über die Menge. Ron und Blaise waren im Getümmel verschwunden, um zu kämpfen. Harry hielt sich unmittelbar vor ihr, um sie notfalls zu beschützen.

Noch war kein Gegner auf sie aufmerksam geworden. Jedenfalls hatte sie es gedacht. Doch dann spürte sie, dass jemand sie beobachtete, und sah sich suchend um. Auf der anderen Seite des Platzes entdeckte sie die Gestalt, die zwischen den Bäumen selbstgefällig auf den Kriegsplatz schaute.

Er, der Vater von Draco, er, der sie vergewaltigt hatte, Lucius Malfoy. Er sah ihr mitten in die Augen. Selbst auf diese Entfernung konnte sie sein spöttisches Grinsen sehen, ebenso das höhnische Glitzern in seinen Augen. Er nickte ihr einmal – beinahe höflich – zu und verschwand zwischen den Bäumen.

Es war eine Falle. Es war so offensichtlich. Doch Hermione hörte nicht auf ihre innere Stimme. Im großen Bogen umrundete sie die Kämpfenden, wich hier einem Todesser aus, half dort einem Zauberer. Ihr Ziel war Lucius. Nichts konnte sie davon abhalten. Schon bald war sie an der Stelle angelangt, wo Malfoy verschwunden war und folgte ihm.

Sie wusste nicht, was sie erwartete und wie viele Todesser auf sie warten würden. Ihr war es egal. Die junge Frau hatte noch nicht einmal daran gedacht, Harry oder einem der anderen Bescheid zu geben. Das würde ihr Kampf werden. Und sie würde Lucius besiegen. Für Draco. Das hatte sie sich geschworen.

Sie kämpfte sich an den tief hängenden Ästen vorbei, achtete nicht darauf, dass Zweige sich in ihren Haaren und Kleidung verfingen oder ihr ins Gesicht peitschten.

Auf einmal waren die Bäume weg und eine Lichtung breitete sich vor ihr aus. Lucius Malfoy stand in der Mitte. Neben ihm lag ein Bündel Lumpen, dem Hermione nur einen kurzen Blick gönnte. Ihre Aufmerksamkeit galt Lucius. Sie hob den Zauberstab, doch er machte keine Anstalten, es ihr gleich zu tun.

Ein schmieriges Lächeln zierte seine Lippen, als wüsste Lucius, dass es sie viel Mühe kosten würde, ihn anzugreifen. Trotz seiner Taten. Ihre Hand zitterte leicht. Sie war sich sicher, dass Lucius es bemerkte. Keiner von ihnen sagte ein Wort. Jeder musterte den anderen.

Erst als sich das Bündel bewegte und ein Stöhnen von sich gab, blickte sie zu Boden und nahm es genauer in Anschein. Eine blonde Strähne blitzte im Sonnenlicht auf. Sie brauchte einige Sekunden, um zu erkennen, dass es sich um eine Person handelte.

„Erkennst du ihn?" fragte Malfoy höhnisch.

Verwirrt fragte sie sich, was er meinte, bis die am Boden liegende Person ihren Kopf unter Schmerzen zu ihr drehte.

„Draco!" hauchte sie und strauchelte einen Schritt nach vorne. Sie wollte zu ihm, ihn berühren, fühlen, dass er noch lebte, dass er es wirklich war. Doch Lucius richtete seinen Stab auf Draco, sodass sie erstarrte.

Ihr Körper zitterte und die Beine drohten unter ihr nachzugeben. Draco lebte! Man hatte ihn nicht umgebracht. Aber Lucius würde nicht zögern, ihn zu töten, nur um zu sehen, wie sehr sie leiden würde.

Draco war nur halb bei Bewusstsein. Narben zierten sein Gesicht. Man hatte ihn gefoltert. Einen Verräter bestraften Todesser besonders hart.

„Ich habe meinen Lord um einen Gefallen gebeten." durchbrach Lucius die Stille. „Und mein Lord hat mir diesen Gefallen erwiesen. Ihr werdet beide sterben. Heute. Wobei ich mir noch nicht sicher bin, wer zuerst dran sein wird."

Draco stöhnte erneut. Seine Augen waren geschlossen. Hermione war sich sicher, dass er nichts von seiner Umgebung mitbekam. Bei Merlin, was hatten die Todesser ihm nur angetan? Eine einsame Träne rollte ihre Wange hinab. „Lass ihn leben!" flüsterte sie.

Lucius schnaubte. „Ihn leben lassen? Er ist ein Verräter!"

„Mione!" krächzte Draco. Sein Kopf flog von einer Seite auf die andere. „Mione." Er nahm sie nicht wahr. Und dennoch sagte er ihren Namen.

Sie taumelte nach vorne und achtete nicht auf Lucius' Zauberstab. Vor Draco fiel sie auf die Knie und fuhr über sein Gesicht. Ihn zu spüren, nach so langer Zeit… Sie seufzte und hatte für einen Moment vergessen, wo sie sich befand.

Der Blonde öffnete seine Augen. Er blinzelte, doch sein Blick wurde nicht klarer. Seine Lippen waren trocken und aufgesprungen. Er fuhr sich mit seiner Zunge darüber. „Mione?"

Sie legte ihm sanft einen Finger auf die Lippen. „Sprich nicht. Du bist zu schwach."

Er brachte ein zittriges Lächeln zustande. „Jetzt kann ich sterben!" krächzte er leise.

Hermione kamen die Tränen. Sie konnte sie nicht zurückhalten. Sie wusste, sie würden beide sterben. Niemand könnte sie mehr retten.

„Bring dich in Sicherheit!" flüsterte Draco. Er versuchte eine Hand zu heben. Doch kraftlos sank sie zurück.

„Ich lasse dich hier nicht alleine."

„Wie rührend!" höhnte Lucius hinter ihnen. „Das Schlammblut und der Verräter. Und endlich werdet ihr sterben."

Hermione zuckte zusammen.

Sie begegnete Dracos Blick. Mit einem Mal waren seine Augen klarer. Seine Hand tastete nach ihren Händen, nicht um sie zu halten, wie sie feststellte, sondern um den Zauberstab zu greifen, der neben ihr lag. Sie hatte ihn achtlos ins Gras fallen lassen.

Er wollte noch kämpfen, obwohl er am Ende seiner Kräfte war.

Sanft schob er sie von sich weg.

Sein Vater sah ihn überrascht an. „Du willst wirklich noch kämpfen?" fragte er spöttisch. „In deinem Zustand?" Er schwenkte seinen Zauberstab. „Expelliarmus." Hermiones Zauberstab landete weit von ihnen entfernt.

„Nein!" Draco ließ den Kopf hängen. Hermione griff nach seiner Hand und sah Lucius an. Trotz war in ihrem Gesicht zu lesen. Aber auch Angst. Es war vorbei.

Draco neben ihr flüsterte noch etwas. Die Braunhaarige blickte ihn an. Sie hatte es nicht verstanden, so leise war es gewesen. Doch dann wiederholte er es. „Ich liebe dich!" Er lächelte sie sanft an.

Lucius schwenkte seinen Zauberstab von Hermione zurück zu Draco und wieder zu Hermione, als könnte er sich nicht entscheiden, wer der erste sein sollte.

Dann blieb der Zauberstab auf Hermione gerichtet. Lucius zeigte ein böses und triumphierendes Grinsen, als er den Todesfluch aussprach.

„Avada…"

Für Hermione ging alles in Zeitlupe. Lucius sprach das erste Wort des Todesfluches. Draco neben ihr bewegte sich und schubste Hermione grob zur Seite.

Mit Schrecken verfolgte sie das weitere Geschehen.

ssssssss

Verdammt, schon wieder zu Ende. Tja, dann müsst ihr wohl noch auf das nächste Kapitel warten.

Vergesst nicht zu reviewen!


	16. Kampf um Leben und Tod

_Ich bin zurück!_

_An Jean nin…: Nimm es mir nicht übel, dass ich deinen Namen nicht ausgeschrieben habe. Aber ich glaube, dann hätte ich mindestens 10mal verschrieben gg Nun, jetzt hat es doch noch länger gedauert und das bei diesem Cliff, aber hei, ich bin wirklich sadistisch veranlagt g Aber freue dich, denn die Geschichte ist bald zu Ende. Und wer weiß, vielleicht zieht Draco noch den Hasen aus dem Zylinder oder so. Man weiß ja nie, nicht? Und noch eine gute Nachricht, denn dieses Mal gibt es keinen Cliff._

_An Trory: Ja, an dieser Stelle habe ich aufgehört. Hast du sehr gelitten?_

_An IAmFallen: Ist der Monitor noch heile?_

_An DVGM1: Ich soll ihn nicht sterben lassen? Ließ das Kapitel und du wirst sehen, ob ich dein Flehen erhört habe!_

_An Sunnylein: Ja, es geht weiter. Und ja, es ist bald zu Ende. Und ja, ich sitze gerade am nächsten Kapitel (nur damit du beruhigt bist)_

_An Aditu: Da du wahrscheinlich deine Review noch einmal lesen musst, weil du vergessen hast, was du geschrieben hast hint werde ich es für dich nicht wiederholen gg Ja, Lucius in Höchstform. Lucius vor! Am Besten in die erste Reihe, damit er als erster drankommt!_

_An Ardsmair: Ich hoffe, du findest dieses Kapitel auch…_

_An Jannilein: Ja, schade, dass du die Geschichte nicht eher entdeckt hast. Aber besser spät als nie…_

_An Hanna: Na gut, es hat mal wieder länger gedauert. Aber hier bin ich wieder…_

_An Tinuviel Black: Aber Draco ist in Schicksalsengel doch wieder aufgestanden. Ich hoffe, du hast die Geschichte gefunden… Und hei, noch jemand, der Pansy mag! Hip hip hurra!Hipp hipp hurra!_

_Jessy Black: Du hast dir die Frage selbst beantwortet. Die reinste Folter… Nee, war nur ein Spaß, hatte in letzter zeit ziemlich viel Stress…_

_An cdt: Ah, noch ein Schwarzleser. Sei mir willkommen in meinem bescheidenen Leserkreis…_

_An Weltherrscherchen: Hast du bis jetzt die Luft angehalten? Hast du? Hast du? Dann kann ich nur eines sagen: Respekt!_

_An Angel-chan 19: Wieso ich gerade da aufgehört habe? Ich weiß nicht? Sadistisch veranlagt wahrscheinlich…_

_An Finja: Harry? Nee, Harry hat zuviel mit Voldy zutun, als das er Hermione und/oder Draco retten könnte. Ron käme auch nicht in Frage, denn der würde nur Hermione retten. Wer bliebe denn dann?_

_An Iffi: Deine kleine Hoffnung, vielleicht wird sie jetzt gaaaaaanz groß!_

_An Silver moonstone: Oh, verdammt, er soll sich nicht zwischen Mione und Lucius werfen? Für frohe Weihnachten ist es bei mir zwar schon zu spät, aber ich wünsche dir schon mal im Vorraus frohe Ostern gg_

_An Black force: Ah, ein weiterer Schwarzleser, schön, wenn ich das nächste Mal noch länger warte, werden sich dann wohl weitere melden?_

_An kat: Oh gott, ich werde ganz rot… Hui, so viele Komplimente._

_An Jenny90: Folter? Wusstest du, dass fast jeder Reviewer von Folter spricht, wenn er meine FFs liest. Eigentlich sollte mir das zu denken geben gg_

_So, ich möchte euch nicht länger aufhalten. Es geht weiter!_

**Kapitel 16**

Seine Beine knickten unter seinem Gewicht zusammen. Stöhnend fiel er auf die Knie, die Augen geschlossen, der Atem keuchend.

Er wusste, er musste kämpfen, damit Hermione leben konnte. Doch er war zu schwach. Er würde sein Versprechen nicht halten können.

Sein Vater würde erst ihn töten und dann Hermione, wenn er nicht vorher etwas Schlimmes mit ihr anstellen würde.

Und dann hörte er das letzte Wort des Todesfluchs: „…Kedavra!"

Und er wusste, dass sich der grüne Strahl direkt einen Weg zu ihm bahnen würde. Es war zu spät um zu kämpfen.

„Nein!" schrie eine Stimme zeitgleich zu den Worten seines Vaters, tränenerstickt, ängstlich. Sie gehörte Hermione.

Doch der Zauber kam nie bei Draco an. Entsetzt riss er den Kopf hoch, aus Furcht, Lucius hätte Hermione getötet.

Aber die Braunhaarige saß noch an der gleichen Stelle, wo sie hingefallen war. Ihr Blick galt Lucius. Auch der Blonde richtete seinen Blick auf das Oberhaupt der Malfoys.

Lucius kämpfte auf dem Boden mit einer Gestalt, die Draco nicht erkennen konnte.

Zitternd beobachtete er den Kampf. Er schreckte erst auf, als ihn jemand am Arm berührte. Es war Hermione.

„Es ist Blaise!" flüsterte sie. Dann zog sie ihn an sich. „Der Fluch hat dich nur knapp verfehlt." Ihr Atem strich angenehm über seine geschundene Haut. Wie gerne würde er jetzt einfach die Augen schließen und in ihren Armen einschlafen… Doch die Gefahr war noch nicht vorbei.

„Dein Stab, Hermione."

„Du bist zu schwach! Du kannst nicht kämpfen."

Er wehrte ab. „Ich muss. Dir darf nichts passieren, Hermione." Er konnte ihren Stab nirgendwo entdecken. Ihm fiel ein, dass er irgendwo auf der anderen Seite der Lichtung liegen musste. Aber er hatte keine Zeit, um ihn zu suchen.

Sein unruhiger Blick fiel auf die immer noch kämpfenden Männer. Es würde nicht lange dauern, bis einer von ihnen unterlag. Blaise und sein Vater kämpften längst nicht mehr mit den Stäben. Sie prügelten aufeinander los, wie damals er mit Potter und Weasley.

Neben den Kämpfenden lag einer der Stäbe. Draco befreite sich aus Hermiones Umarmung und kroch ächzend und stöhnend auf den Stab zu.

Seine Hand umschloss ihn schon. Doch eine Stimme ließ ihn verharren.

„Wer hätte gedacht, dass du noch immer kämpfen kannst." Ein Fuß trat heftig auf seine Hand.

Draco schrie leise auf, ehe er zusammenbrach. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, dass Blaise bewusstlos oder tot auf dem Rasen lag. Aus einer Kopfwunde floss Blut.

Lucius klopfte sich derweil den Staub von der Kleidung. „Kämpfen wie Schlammblüter!" schnaubte er abfällig. „Aber der Verräter hat es nicht anders verdient. Er kommt auch noch dran."

Ein Zauberstab bohrte sich in Dracos Nacken. „So, und nun beende ich, worauf ich mich schon seit zwei Jahren freue." Draco brauchte nicht hochsehen, um das mörderische Glitzern in Lucius' Augen zu sehen. „Das ist dein Ende, Draco!"

„Nein!" schrie Hermione. Im nächsten Augenblick verschwand die Spitze des Zauberstabes aus seinem Nacken. Die Braunhaarige hatte sich wie zuvor Blaise gegen seinen Vater geworfen.

Doch anders als Blaise war Hermione schwach und zerbrechlich. Lucius warf sie wie ein lästiges Tier zur Seite.

„So langsam werde ich wirklich wütend." zischte er, während er aufstand.

sssssssssss

„Wo ist sie?" Entsetzt sah Ron sich auf dem Schlachtfeld um. Überall wimmelte es vor Leichen. Und er hatte Angst, dass sich Hermione, seine geliebte Hermione auch darunter befand.

Noch immer kämpften sie, die gute gegen die böse Seite. Es schien noch nicht eindeutig, welche Seite schließlich den Sieg davon tragen würde.

Sicher, die Todesser hatten zahlreiche Opfer zu beklagen, aber auf ihrer Seite sah es auch nicht viel besser aus. Doch im Moment war noch keine Zeit, um zu trauern. Sie mussten siegen, mussten für sich und ihre Nachfahren eine Zukunft schaffen, die nicht aus Tod und Hass bestand.

Nur dafür kämpfte Ron. Und für Hermione. Doch sie hatte sich in Malfoy verliebt. Ausgerechnet in ihn.

Er seufzte leise, während er willkürlich einen Fluch in eine Horde Todesser schickte. Warum ausgerechnet Malfoy? Wäre es Harry gewesen oder Neville. Aber Malfoy? Was war an ihm so besonders?

Er stolperte fast über Dean, der tot am Boden lag, auf Harry zu, der verbissen gegen zwei Todesser kämpfte.

Ron half ihm. Und schon nach wenigen Sekunden fielen die Todesser zu Boden.

Harry keuchte und sah sich um. Ron wusste, wen er suchte. Nicht Hermione. An sie dachte der Schwarzhaarige wahrscheinlich nicht. Nein, es war der Dunkle Lord. Und dann schien Harry ihn gefunden zu haben. Der letzte Kampf würde beginnen. Der Kampf, der über alles entscheiden würde.

ssssssssssssssssssssssss

Hart landete Hermione auf dem Boden. Sie hatte es nicht geschafft, Lucius zu überwältigen. Wie denn auch? Sie war immer noch so schwach von dem Blutverlust. Außerdem war Lucius viel stärker als sie.

Doch so schnell gab sie nicht auf. Hermione sprang wieder auf die Beine, um ihn erneut anzugreifen.

Aber die Spitze des Zauberstabes, die auf sie gerichtet war, ließ sie zögern.

Ein triumphierendes Lächeln umspielte Lucius' Züge. „Dann bist du eben die Erste."

Bedrohlich kam er näher. Hermione wich ängstlich zurück. Wie würde es sich anfühlen, wenn der Todesfluch sie traf? Würde sie überhaupt etwas fühlen? Oder würde sie einfach die Augen schließen und einschlafen?

Sie suchte Dracos Blick. Einmal, nur noch einmal wollte sie ihn sehen, einmal noch, bevor sie sterben würde.

Draco versuchte gerade aufzustehen. Vielleicht wollte er sich wie sie gegen Lucius werfen. Aber der Blonde konnte sich kaum auf den Beinen halten. Hermione sah das Zittern, das seinen Körper durchfuhr.

„Lucius!" Dracos Stimme war fest. Keine Spur von Angst lag darin.

Langsam drehte sein Vater sich um.

Hermione bemerkte, wie der triumphierende Ausdruck dem blanken Entsetzen wich. Es war nicht wegen Draco. Sondern wegen des Stabes, den Draco auf ihn richtete. Und dann sprach Draco ohne Vorwarnung den Todesfluch.

Lucius blieb keine Möglichkeit mehr, ihm auszuweichen. Der grüne Strahl traf ihn mitten in die Brust.

Noch während er langsam zu Boden sank, lief Hermione auf Draco zu. In ihren Armen brach Draco zusammen. „Haben wir es geschafft?" flüsterte er.

Hermione legte den Finger auf seine Lippen. „Sprich nicht."

Die Hand, die sich um Hermiones Nacken schlang, war erstaunlich kräftig. Sanft zog Draco Hermione zu sich herunter. „Ich habe dir doch versprochen, auf dich aufzupassen." hauchte er, bevor er sie küsste.

Von weit her kamen Jubelrufe. Weder Hermione noch Draco bekamen sie mit.

ssssssssss

So, das war es! Nun folgt nur noch der Epilog!


End file.
